The Akatsuki's Maid
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Vallen Uchiha was found by Tobi and Pein at a secluded hotspings. Having no were to go, she agreed to join them. She is a mystery... one that they plan on fining out. Poor Vallen, unaware of what the future may hold, stuck with the Akatsuki.. AkatsukiXoc
1. Found By Tobi and Pein

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN...wait... Vallen what are you doing? O.o

Vallen: uhhhhhh... *looks up from biting Tobi's arm* i wanted to see if he tasted like a lollipop~!

Zeelee: That sounds so wrong...

Vallen and Tobi: O.O

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! *runs around in circles, waving his arms franticly*

Vallen: AND VALLEN IS A GOOD GIRL! *chibi tears*

Zeelee: =.= for some odd reason, I can't seem to believe you guys... *stares at them suspiciously*

Tobi: Zeelee-chan! :D HURRY UP AND GET TO THE STORY!

Zeelee: O.o oh right, we don't own Naruto, but i own the plot and Vallen *hugs Vallen* AND SHES MINIE!

Zetsu: *sinks up from the ground and pulls Vallen away* _Really?_ She's ours now. *pulls Vallen away from Tobi and Zeelee*

Zeelee: O.O BUT ZETSU-KUN! Me and Vallen are part of the same person xD

Vallen: that is a long story though... so... ON WITH THIS STORY!

XxXxXx

"Child, why are you alone in a place like this?" A strange orange mask stood out from the darkness of the water's edge, it was nearly midnight. The forest surrounding the small hot springs that the petite young girl resided in was pitch black, making the man's mask stand out even more. Jumping slightly, she sank deeper into the water, her eyes trained on the other mask. Her own mask, the one she has had on since birth, was the only thing visible to the man standing at the water's edge now. Luckily, since she was nude under the steaming water.

It was more than just a surprise to both of them, to see a human. They were after all miles away from any human civilization in the fire country. A human out hear meant one thing...

"Are you a Shinobi?" they both ask, their voices mingling together.

"Better yet, are you a hunter-nin?" the young girl, aka Vallen, asked. Tobi tilted his head to the side and stared at the young sounding girl, he couldn't tell her age because of her mask though.

"Why would a girl as young as you, be running from hunter Nin?" Tobi asked in his child-ish hyper voice. Vallen giggles and raised her hand out of the water to cover the bottom half of her mask in a girlish manner.

"Because Vallen is a bad girl~" she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh? And what did Vallen do?" Tobi asked, testing the name on his tongue, for some reason it sounded familiar. He was sure he heard that name before, but he couldn't remember were or when.

"Vallen killed her family~" she sang, her childish giggles sounding from behind her mask. It sounded as if killing her family did no harm in her mind, Tobi stood their confused.

Now taking an interested in the girl, Tobi started to strip off his cloths and armour, so he could join the girl in the water, "Tobi wants to talk to Vallen more~" Tobi chimed, his acting voice flawless.

"Nya~!" Vallen squeaked before moving her hands to cover the eye hold of her mask. When she heard a faint _splash_ she moved her hands again, only to come mask to mask with lollipop man. "You're a bit close, don't you think?" she asked, blushing deeply.

"Nope~ if anything Tobi isn't close enough!" he said, pulling her onto his lap. Vallen stilled, he was naked, she was naked... oh Kami help her.

"Tobi~" she sang, guessing that was his name, as she tapped the side of his mask. She decided this might be a good time to put her Konochi skills into use. "Why is Tobi out in the middle of no were?" she purred, tuning her voice down a few notches into a more womanly voice. She moved her hand down from his mask to rest on his chest, while her other hand gripped her thy hard. She hated, absolutely hated, doing this type of thing.

"Oh no reason~ Tobi and Pein were just out looking around for recruits~" Tobi chimed, as he slowly kept finding it more and more difficult to keep in character around this girl. 'The girl barely even did much, yet she's alertly able to affect me... Hm, she's pretty good.' Tobi though in his mind, alrety thinking of uses for her in the Akatsuki.

"recruits for what~?" she hummed, tracing patterns on the pale skin of his chest.

"The Akatsuki." Tobi Stated.

"And that is?" she hummed a bit more and rested her head on his chest. She felt his muscles ripple as he tensed, before he relaxed to her gentle humming.

"A criminal organization that Tobi and Pein are forming~" Tobi chimed, forcing himself to keep in character and keep from groping her. That wasn't something Tobi would do. Tobi is a good boy.

"Hmm, interesting..." she trailed off... Suddenly, and unexpectedly, she went limp. The heat finally becoming too much for her.

XxXxxxXxX

Madara was confused. No, he was beyond confused. He was dumbfounded. "Pein, the girl just fell asleep... In a man's arms, let alone a Shinobi's arms." He stated to the shadows. Pein materialized from the darkness and stood there, having had witnessed the whole thing.

"I believe she passed out... not fell asleep." Pein mumbled, slightly peeved that Madara was the one holding onto the girl, not him. For some odd reason he couldn't help but want her, there was just something that attracted him to her. Even if he only observed her so far, he still was entranced by her.

"Interesting..." Madara mumbled, now in his normal character, not Tobi's. He stood up with the girl held bridal style in his arms; Pein couldn't help but notice how _gently_ he held her. He had to suppress a growl at Madara's actions. No, he was a god; he wouldn't let this little girl affect him. "What do you think?" Madara questioned as he laid the limp girls body of the side shore.

Pein eyed the girl's slim body, her pale skin was flawless, no scares marred her skin. She couldn't be a Konochi. All Konochi have scars, no matter how good they are. Then his eyes trailed across her body, judging by how defined her curves were, she was 14-15 years old. She wasn't even that old at all... Her raven black hair stuck to parts of her body, the mixture of her pale skin and her raven hair was entrancing. Then there was her mask. Why did she hide her face? Was she deformed? "We need to test her skills before we just add her to the Akatsuki." Pein said in his normal monotone. Secretly, in his mind, he hoped this girl was good. He wanted to converse with her and find out more about her. he wanted to spend more time with her...

"Agreed. She seems much too young to be of any good." Madara stated as he eyed her body to, trying to ignore the thoughts saying to take her and make her his. The young girl interested him, nothing more. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Pein knelt down beside her his hand reaching for her mask.

_"no." _her voice growled, her small hand catching his wrist as she twisted into a kneeling position. She knelt there in a fighting stance readying herself for attack from the two men. But then her whole body twitched before she fell limp onto the ground again. Something was wrong with her, her Body wasn't functioning properly...

They stared at her.

She lay there unmoving, passed out once again.

Pein's eyes moved across her back, her muscles were defined under her skin, she was a Konochi, he was sure of it. Even if she didn't have scars, he was sure. Her reflexes from just a few moments ago proved it.

"Do you see that?" Madara knelt down beside her naked body and moved some of the hair away from her back, in between her shoulder blades laid a tattoo. No, not a tattoo. A seal. It was of an intricate looking cat, its fur made up of kanji. The cat sat there on her back, as if staring at them out of her skin.

Then its red eyes blinked, and its left ear twitched.

"What is that?" Pein questioned, staring at the living seal that lay on her back. Then he heard Madara growl lowly. Something wasn't right... the Seal...

"It's a forbidden Uchiha seal. This girl is an Uchiha. But the Seal..." he said as he rolled her onto her side and grasped her mask. Ripping it away from her face, both males gasped.

All of Pein's and Madara's thoughts evaporated, in front of them lay one of the most beautiful girls they ever seen. She had a cute, yet womanly face, pale perfect lips, strong jaw, perfectly shaped brows... she was breathtaking. A beauty.

Then she blinked her big pretty eyes open, explaining to both males why she wore her mask. Her eyes... they were pure red, no pupil, just a pure red iris. The girl was blind.

Hey eyes shot to look at the two males, confusing them. How did she know where they were if she was blind? Or was she even blind?

"Can you see us?" Pein asked, his voice a bit horse from the unexpected encounter with her beauty.

"..." the girl remained quiet as her eyes trained on her mask in Madara's hand. In a swift movement she was standing behind them, with her mask in place again. "Never, never take my mask again. My hideous face is something this world can do without." She said kneeling down by her cloths and starting to wrap her bindings around her chest.

Both of the males blinked in surprise and turned to the girl, she was freakishly fast, even for most Shinobi. She finished slipping on her cloths and turned to them. She was clad in ANBU clothing. The girl was an ex-ANBU...

"Join us." Madara stated, not asked. His voice was still of Madara's, not his alias Tobi.

They girl tiled her head to the side. "As you wish, Madara-sama~" She giggled at them and bowed. "Vallen Uchiha, at your service." She sang happily.

XxXxXxX

Vallen: i feel loved :DDD

Zeelee: you better, that was hard to write... what is the mystery of Vallen? So many questions, so many answers needed... hehe, if you liked review... any ideas are welcomed as well~ cuz I have NO idea where this story is going yet.

Tobi: how did she know i was Madara?

Vallen: :D that will be answered next chapter. Along with what Vallen's seal does~ And maybe a few other questions :3

Zeelee: We are sorry if its a bit hard to read... im not the best yet, so tell me what i need to fix and ill work on it :D so please read and review! ^-^


	2. The Akatsuki's Maidchan

Vallen: ZOMG CHAPTER 2~! Chapter 2~ chapter 2~ *does a little dance* This story is rated M For some crude language and possibility of Lemons later :D

Zeelee: are you a crazy person..? *stares at her dumbfounded*

Vallen: possibly... VALLEN IS A GOOD GIRL~!

Tobi: *glomps Vallen randomly* AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Zeelee: Zetsu... help me out here?

Zetsu: *looks up from eating a human limb* _with what, Zeelee-chan? _No, do it yourself! Im bussy eating! _We need to help Zeelee-chan if needed, or she won't make to many romance parts with us otherwise... _fuck...

Zeelee: MWAHAHA- *chokes on a snowflake* Dx *coughs and hacks* ...x.x... *recovers* anywho, Zetsu, i need you to break those two apart before they start-

Zetsu: WHAT? *goes and rips Tobi and Vallen apart*

Vallen: Q~Q *reaches out for Tobi dramatically* Tobi-kun!

Tobi: *does the same* Vallen-Chan! Q~Q

Zeelee: *eye twitchs* RAWRZ! *glomps Vallen* You are not Tobi's! Your all the Akatsuki's~

Vallen: oh yeah... does this make me a petty person Zeelee, with so many guys to love? Q~Q thank you Yuti-Chan(-chan)(extra chan xD)and gAmEr-girl15(-chan), and shade(-chan) for their review, and or favorite and alert! You made us get inspired to write more to this story! :D even though Akatsuki stories aren't always popular :I *poutes* thankies~! :D

Zeelee and Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE WE MAY OR MAY NOT USE!

XxXxXxXxX

"She's been asleep the whole journey... is she alright?" Pein asked Tobi, who held Vallen's limp body in his arms. The girl fainted not long after she agreed to join them and has been asleep since.

"It's only been three days, she's perfectly fine." Madara mumbled, getting slightly angry with Pein's concern over the little girl. It was abnormal for Pein to care about something, let alone a human. Plus that human being HIS Vallen, it made his blood boil. The little girl was his; he was the one to find her. So she belonged to him, and no one else.

"Three days... Like that's normal for a child to sleep that much?" Pein question Madara's theory. Something was defiantly wrong with Vallen, and Pein planned on finding out. His eye twitched as he resisted the urge to face-palm, he was worried... over a child. A child that he barely knew, yet one that he couldn't keep his eyes off. One thing was clear in his mind; the little girl was going to be his.

"It is with the seal that was placed on her... it seems as if it was placed on her a couple hours before we found her, its surprising she fought it for that long. Most the time it instantly goes into effect." Madara growled, whoever placed the seal on his Vallen was going to die, painfully.

"What does the seal do?" Pein asked, his purple ringed eyes gazing over at Vallen's limp body. Then he remembered her naked... a light blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away. No, Gods weren't suppose to blush, he refused to. Especially if there was a human around. No, what Vallen did to him was going to remain a secret.

"The seal is a forbidden. It's a powerful seal, and dangerous." Madara said, thinking of the many ways he was going to torcher the person if they were still alive.

"How does one break it?" Pein asked.

"Impossible."

"Now the question is... what does it seal?" he completely forgot to ask, even though it was possibly the most important question.

"Chakra. The seal eats away at the person's life force every time he or she uses Chakra." Madara growled, he also remembered the specifics of it. Like how painful it was, and how it makes the person bleed out. He knew all about this seal, like how only the secrets of it were passed down in two of the families. The main house, and that one Uchiha family... he couldn't place why that family, he just knew.

"Does that mean... she won't be of use to the Akatsuki?" Pein asked, his mind running through possibilities that could keep her with them, more importantly him.

"...She'll be our maid." And that was final, no harm would come to her as long as she didn't use chakra, he would keep his Vallen safe and unmarred. Plus she would always be with them, this was the best possibility.

"That works." Pein stated, not wanting Madara to possibly change his mind and kill her for her uselessness. If that was to happen... he would... He would... What would he do?

They strode on in silence towards the hideout, silently hoping the young girl would wake up soon so they could hear her angelic voice again.

XxXxXxXxX

She blinked once. She blinked twice.

Then she remembered her encounter with the men at the hot springs and everything made sense. For instance, why she was in a strange looking cave with three men standing over her. Even still, she was going to freak on them. Who knows what they could have done when she was asleep?

"PERVERTS!" she screamed and backed herself up against the wall. She was clutching her arms around in an attempt to hide her body from their view.

"Look, the girl is awake. _Awe, we don't get to eat her..." _A bi colored plan man said, his Golden eyes trained on her. Her eye twitched.

"Vallen isn't for eating!" Vallen yelled as she threw a pillow that was on the bed at the plant man. It hit one of the flytrap parts, making it snap around his head. "oooooz, it's a Venus flytrap!" She chimed as she got up and stood on the end of the bed; she placed one of her hands on the leaves and examined it, instantly finding it interesting.

"You dare to touch a freak like that?" Pein asked, his anger of his Vallen touching another man showing. He didn't mean for that to come out as mean as it did.

"_That was kind of you leader-sama..." _Zetsu's white side said, sarcasm was apparent in his voice. His flytrap opening slightly so he could stare at Pein past Vallen who was still prodding at his leaves. "Who fucking cares if we are a freak? " Black side growled.

"Zetsu-san, do not speak to me like that. I am god." Pein said, his godly power rolling off him in waves.

"_And we are a plant_. Who the fuck cares?"The Zetsus growled, annoyed that Pein was embarrassing him in front of His Vallen. Yes, His Vallen. He claimed her as soon as he set his eyes on her.

"I name you Pepper-kun." Vallen stated from her spot in front of Zetsu.

"_Ha-ha, Zetsu is Pepper-kun." _White side laughed loudly at his black side.

"And I name you Salt-kun." Vallen Said again, giggling at their horror filled expression.

"Awe fuck... I'm guessing there's no way of getting you to change your mind?" Pepper said, knowing how stubborn some females can get. "_I like my name." _Salt grinned, obviously pleased with his new nickname.

"Nope, you are now Salt-kun and Pepper-kun. " She said, smiling widely under her mask. Zetsu opened his mouth to say something but-

"VALLEN-CHAN~!" Tobi yelled as he smashed his body into Vallen's, knocking them both down onto the bed. "Does Tobi Get a nickname to?" Tobi said oblivious to the glares that were directed at his back. Madara was quiet happy with the current position he was in, he was on top of Vallen as she laid under him, still slightly shocked. She twitched a bit before she placed her hand on his chest seductively, making Madara's heard skip a few beats.

"Madara-sama~" She said before pushing him hard off of her. "Do not play with me, I know you're not Tobi." She said, he voice full with enough authority to almost beat Pein's.

Madara sat there dumbfounded at the girl's actions. His dark aurora seeping out to match his normal self. "You know? How?" He said, obviously a bit pissed that his cover was discovered by a child. Secretly he was pleased he didn't have to keep anything from his Vallen, and be himself with her. Even if his Normal self wasn't the... most pleasant.

"You don't Remember Vallen?" She said, tilting her head to the side cutely. All the males that were present had to hold themselves back from hugging her and yelling 'Kawaii~' they were S-Ranked criminals; they didn't do things like that. They were supposed to be fearsome for God's sake!

"No, I do not recall any Vallen." Madara stated, his dark aurora steamily circling them all in its dark embrace. Although he did admit, the name did sound familiar.

"I'll give you a hint, I'm born of the No tokubetsu Uchiha." She chimed and stood up on the bed again, only to jump on Pein's back, while Pein's hands sneaked up to help hold her in place. Pein was pleased. The other two males were not. No they were lesser than pleased, they were about to murder.

"No Tokubetsu?" Madara question, his eye trained on how close Pein's hand was placed to Vallen's bottom. If his hand got any closer Pein would lose that hand. But he didn't want to get Vallen mad so he didn't act just yet.

"Special. No Tokubetsu is special, Madara-sama~ Your loyal spies!" She giggled and pointed at Madara over Pein's shoulder. "I belong to you, in a way." She said, taping the bottom of her mask as if in thought. Madara's heart sped up at her statement, she said it, what he wanted to hear from her lips.

"Oh yes! Now I remember. Your family is the only ones left in all my stupid clan who are loyal to me. I do remember that I kept in contact with this family as well... " Madara said, behind his mask his lips twitched into a light smile, Vallen belonged to him in more ways than one.

"There you go~" Vallen chimed, and moved her arm back to around Pein's neck.

"How did you know it was me though?" Madara asked, slightly confused. No one could see threw his disguise, he was a flawless actor, and his disguise was perfect.

"Your chakra. You may keep it in happy mode, but I can still see the small spark of darkness... its unforgettable." Vallen sang and rested her head on Pein's shoulder, ignoring the tension in his muscles. In peins mind was a jumbled mess, all he could think about was Vallen naked, Vallen underneath him and moaning... most of all, how nice it felt to have her pressed against him.

"I do not understand." Madara stated.

"I met you once, when I was a child." She said a bit drossy, she was much too comfy on Pein's back and wanted to sleep now.

"I do not recall this." Madara racked his brain for answers, he would HAVE to remember his first encounter with his Vallen. But nothing came up, just blankness..

"You came to see me, when I was still in my crib. You poked my mask and said "Vallen, such an interesting name. Vallen, please strive for greatness, I expect great things from you." I remember that night perfectly. That was the first time mommy and daddy tried to kill me, you protected me though." Vallen mumbled, she poked Pein's hands and he let go of her. She dropped down onto her feet and stood up tall, even though she was merely half the height of the men.

"Ah.." The memory came flooding back to him. That night...was the first time the No Tokubetsu betrayed him. When the other Uchiha finally tainted them. But that was when the baby was barely a year old. There was no way she could remember that when he himself couldn't. "Vallen... I remember now, but this was 14 years ago! I expected you to be dead by now. Not alive." Madara raised his voice slightly and stood up in front of Vallen, his whole height towering over the petite Vallen.

"Madara-sama, I'm sworn to you... I kind of have to remember this." Vallen giggled, not even flinching against his heavy dark aurora that encircled her. Inside Vallen was hyperventilating, but she learned not to not show any emotion other any happiness, unless it was needed.

"They tried to kill you; I thought I would be nice and protect you that once, you were a pathetic excuse for a Uchiha. You were overly small, and your eyes clouded. Your blind, are you not?" he growled out. His anger overcame him as his hand twitched. The pain of his last loyal family tearing at his heart. He hated that. He had hope the baby he saved to become the opposite of the parents and still be his spy and loyal servant. That's why he saved her, even if she was pointless as an Uchiha. A blind Uchiha was worthless. No, a blind Shinobi was worthless as it was impossible.

"... They didn't start trying to kill me again until I was 4. By then I could protect myself. That's why I'm alive." Vallen said her usually chiming voice dropping into a monotone. "Since then I have trained harder and harder to be of use." She mumbled her voice void of any emotion. Zetsu and Pein stared at the girl, wondering just who she was. She was able to switch moods in a instant...

"You never answered my question!" Madara yelled as he learched forward and gripped Vallen's arm harshly. She stood there like a lifeless doll, ignoring the prickling pain in her arm.

"Madara-sama, do not touch me so." She bit out, using all her strength from lashing out on him. Vallen had a horrible temper, and if you got her mad... let's just say it wasn't pleasant. But she knew better than to lash out on the person she was sworn to.

"You're pathetic! Nothing but another disgrace to me!" he yelled and tightened his vice like grip on her more. She flinched slightly and held back a whimper. Madara couldn't see he was hurting Vallen, all he could see is that she was part of the family that betrayed him. And no, he couldn't see that she WAS still loyal, he was too angry. His thoughts were clouded.

"I know that. Why do you think I trained so hard? I did it for Madara-sama. So I could be of use when he decides to use Me." she bit back the pain in her words, she learned that showing emotion in this type of situation was never good. She had much experience with things like this. Much too much... but that was part of her past that she would rather never get into.

"Use you? What use could I have of a runt like you?" he raised his other hand, getting ready to hit His Vallen. Vallen flinched slightly, knowing what was to come.

"I became ANBU at age 10 for you." It was a simple statement, but packed tons of power.

The other two men that were watching this spectacle froze, both with identical looks of horror and wonder. Horror at that they couldent stop Madara, and wonder at the girls mystery power and past.

"Impossible of a blind girl." Madara slapped her hard across the face, knocking her mask across the room with the force. Her head was turned completely sideways; a deep red mark marred her pale skin. A thin line of black blood tricked from her mouth and she turned her head to him slowly. Her pure red eyes were filled with held back tears as she smiled at him, not a forced smile, but a pure genuine smile. Madara stared blankly at her, his mind slowly coming back.

"Do what you wish, I know I'm pointless. If this is my usefulness, then thank you Madara-sama ." She said as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, preparing herself for a beating from her beloved Madara.

Madara instantly let go of the girl and stared at her in disbelief. His hands stung, he was holding her hard and hit her that hard. He hurt enough that it caused damage to his own person. He hurt his Vallen... his Vallen... Even in his angered state, he shouldn't have had hurt his Vallen. He made her cry... he marred her skin... He was never going to forgive himself for what he did.

She opened her eyes again and stared at him, her eyes watery with tears. His heart clenched in agony. "Leave now!" he ordered the other two men, both withholding their anger at their leader. They both knew they couldent help Vallen, they had to watch their Vallen go through pain... it nearly killed them on the inside.

As much as both men hated it, left the room, leaving Vallen and Madara alone. "Vallen-chan.. I'm... I'm... sorry." He whispered as soon as the two men were out the door. He hugged her tightly to his chest, savouring the feeling of her against him and her warmth. Right then he made a promise; he would never hurt Vallen again. Nor will he let any harm come to her. She was The Akatsuki's Vallen. She Was His Vallen, even if he had to share her.

"I'm sorry Madara-sama, for being born." She whispered as her small hands clutched at his cloak.

Madara growled lowly. "Do not say such a thing." His heart clenched as she flinched. "Your part of the Akatsuki now, deal with it. Your our Vallen, our maid." He stated, all his anger slowly seeping away as he held his Vallen. She was going to be his source of happiness.

"Maid?" she looked up at him with her pure red eyes. He inwardly flinched at her cuteness.

"The seal..."

"Ah..." she giggled. "I'll make the best of the curse then!" she chimed, getting back into her normal Vallen mode. All of the emotionless Vallen evaporating into thin air. This was the best way to hide her pain.

He released her from his arms and walked over to the door. "You two are like children" he said as he twisted the door knob and opened the door. Both Pein and Zetsu stumbling to the ground in a heap.

Vallen giggled and tiled her head to the side and smiled at the two that lay on the floor. "Zetsu-kun, Pein-kun, what were you doing?" said men looked at her and froze, even with the bruise that marred her cheek she was still showing her face. Which was rare, and beautiful. The sight of her smile burned itself into their brains. "Not Yao I hope~" she sang and laughed at the two men's horror filled expressions. Both of them jumped up and stood straight at the same time. They glared at each other. God vs. Plant. Let the showdown begin.

"No! _We were only listing in on your guy's conversation._ IDIOT! Don't tell them that!" The Zetsu's bickered with each other. Giggling at them Vallen walked over to were her mask landed and slipped in on, ignoring the webbed crack on the side that Madara hit her.

She turned to them and bowed lowly. "Thank you for having me, I hope I please you." All three men looked at her and blushed lightly.

"That sounded naughty" Pepper grinned perversity, his mind walking through many pervy scenarios "_you know, I can see what you're thinking..." _Salt mumbled, slightly traumatized by his other half, "Oh crap."

This is where Vallen's life in the Akatsuki started. Along with the drama of the competitive men that want her love and attention.

XxXxXxX

Vallen: AND ITS DONE! Wow, that was kinda confusing... i dun get it Dx have you noticed Vallen always avoids the Question about being blind? o3o is she? Dx Dx I WANA KNOW!

Zeelee: Thats a secret. and well basically Vallen was born into a special part of the Uchiha clan, her parents hated her for some reason that i haven't said yet. They tried to kill her, Madara saved her. She worked and trained hard for Madara. She's now their maid, and their Vallen.

Tobi: *pops in* Oh, and this is all about when Itachi was just turning 13, so he hasn't killed the clan off yet and the Akatsuki was just getting started. :D

Vallen: are you okay? That was the most ive ever heard you talk... *backs up and hides behind Hidan*

Hidan: Fuck, the bitch can talk when she feels like it. Who knew? *chuckles*

Zeelee: shut the fuck up. I can talk to you know! *throws stale cookies at them* :o

Vallen: :D We thank you again, our readers. READ AND REVEW AND YOU GET... *picks up Zeelee's stale cookies* yeah, no... you get.. *points at word* another chapter sooner?

Zeelee: and maybe some fluff in the next chapter :D but with who... hm... maybe them all ;3 well, tell who you want to become part of the Akatsuki next, okay? Right now it's only Zetsu, Pein and Tobi. There's: Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, and possibly Itachi and Konan :p I'm sorry if the story doesn't go in time with most things, it's my way :D ill do my best to keep it in time with the original story though xD and yeah, there's gona be lotsa time skips sometimes. Oooz, more humour will come later on xD

Vallen: tell us in your revew or private messaging who you want! Both work xD thank you guys for reading threw this, READ AND REVEIW! :D or your gona get snow down your shirt :D *giggles evilly*


	3. What the hell just happend?

Zeelee: CHAPTER 3! *glomps Vallen*

Vallen: YAYZ! *glomps her back, they both run into echother and gets knocked down* x.x

Zeelee: collision.. x.x

Zetsu: _Think we should help them? _They can do it themselves, their the idiots who collided.

Zeelee and Vallen: *looks up at Zetsu with Watery eyes* Zetsu-kun~

Zetsu: *facepalms* damn it. _Yay we get to help them up! *_holds out their hands for the girls and helps them up*

Zeelee: *winks at Vallen*

Vallen: *nods*

Zeelee and Vallen: DOUBLE TEAM!

Vallen: *holds onto Zetsu's legs*

Zeelee: *jumps on his back and holds his arms still*

Zetsu: What the..._ are we a horsie, black? _ I don't know...

Zeelee and Vallen: *grins evily* NOW TOBI NOW!

Tobi: Yes Vallen-chan, Zeelee-chan! *pushes Pein's head to Zetsu's and holds them like that, making them kiss*:D TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Zetsu and Pein: O.O

Vallen: ;D just a little bit of Yaoi for you Yaoi lovers, don't like it? Then deal with it. :D We Will Make Some Yaoi Moments In This Story!

Zeelee: And some KonanxOc Yuri :D Gota love teh Yuri as well. Sorry if anybody finds it a bit disturbing.

Vallen: gota love big couples~ :D xD xD xD thank you KiraSan562(-chan)for your alert and favoite story thingy~! and Shade(-chan) And Yuti-Chan(-chan) and for your review :D and also AkatsukiMercy1515 for her review, alert and story favourite~

Dear shade-chan: we know we have horrid spelling! Q~Q but at least people can guess what the words are, that makes it all better. :D thank you for your review, don't go all Creeper mode and review one chapter three times though, okay? xD or we shall hunt you down and get you :3 hehehe ((to the readers, this is normal of us~))

Dear Yuti-Chan: no, not Deidara~ he has to come after Itachi, cuz Itachi is the one who made Deidara join the Akatsuki to begin with xD oooz, and becuse of your reviw, ill make a fluffy scene with Madara and Vallen just for you in the next chapter, AND THEN ALL ALONE WITHOUT THE OTHERS FOR A BIT! :D who knows what may spout from that? ;D xD

Dear AkatsukiMercy1515: AGREED! But sadly, some people don't see the greatness of the Akatsuki... Q~Q and we are the crazy ones? :D its more fun being crazy. The ones who don't like Akatsuki are "Normal"... ucky~ xD

WARNING: there will be some Madara and Pein beating in this chapter, cuz they got Vallen mad... not the best idea ever~ xD

Zeelee and Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE WE MAY OR MAY NOT USE! xDDDD

XxXxXxXxX

"MADARA-SAMA, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Vallen yelled, throwing pots and pans at the masked man.

"Tobi just wanted a snack!" Madara yelled as he ran out of the kitchen, crying chibi tears from the one whole in his mask as he dodged whatever Vallen threw at him. One pan hit him in the back of the head just as he got far enough down the hall.

"NOT WHEN IM COOKING!" She yelled one more time before going and gathering up the stuff she threw, and placing them back where she grabbed them. It's been five months since they brought her back to their cave. It was odd, she basically owned the three men, they could be her slaves for all they cared. She kind of enjoyed seeing them bend to her will. They were powerless against her; all she needed to do was look at them. Yes, Vallen was naive and didn't understand why they did anything she asked, she just thought that if they didn't she wouldn't clean up their messes in their rooms otherwise.

Five months with three men alone in a cave fortress. Something was bound to happen right? Wrong. In the third month, the three men found out about each other's love for Vallen.

All hell broke loose.

That was the day they witnessed Vallen get mad for the first time. From that day forward, they made a past to all belong to Vallen, and them all to belong to her. She had them wrapped around her pinkie finger, they were powerless against Vallen.

~_Flashback_~

_"_YOU men love Vallen? She's mine! I SAW HER FIRST!" Madara yelled, throwing a vase that was placed in the living room at Zetsu who dodged it and threw the couch at Pein. Things lay across the floor, shredded and broken.

"She's ours! We claimed her soon as we set eyes on her!" The Zetsu's yelled together.

"I'M GOD! Therefore she's mine!" Pein yelled using his pulse to shoot them into the wall and destroy what was left in the living room.

A dark aurora, heavier and darker than Madara's when he's having one of his hissy fits, surrounded them all, making them choke on air. Slowly they turned their heads to see Vallen standing in the doorway, a broom in one hand and a spray bottle in the other, standing their in all her apron and messy hair glory. She had moved her mask to the side so they could see her glare, it was possibly the scaryest thing they ever seen, the dark hate waves rolled off of her and nearly suffocated them. Her pure red eyes were filled with bloodlust, enough to burn them to the bone.

Easy to say, they nearly passed out from the sight of their beloved Vallen. And the call themselves Ninja...

"You. Killed. The. Living room." She hissed out each word between clenched teeth, making her sound all the more dangerous. The look in her eyes was close to a starved tiger, which was hunting its prey. Blood red pools eyed them, seeming to stare into their souls.

They were going to die.

Painfully.

"Ah... _we are sorry_?" Salt tested, hoping that the normal Vallen would come back and smile at them.

"Zetsu-kun is forgiven because Salt-kun said sorry, now as for the others..." Vallen held up a hand to her mouth. At first the three males thought she was going to blow them a kiss until...

She blew out in-between her fingers; black and red colored butterfly's came out of her mouth and fluttered around her. She smiles at them, not a kind smile, but a cruel bloodlust smile. To the men, this was both horrific and erotic.

"What are you going to do with_ butterflies?_" Pein asked, emphasising the butterfly part. Vallen grinned at them and lifted her hand up; the butterflies started circling around her hand and arm in a swarm.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She said giggling, her voice was low with pent up anger. Anger that she was about to release on the unexpecting men.

"I'm not familiar with this Jitsu..." Madara stated, shrugging his shoulders. "It can't be anything that bad." He said, turning his back on Vallen and facing the other two males to continue their early fight. She looked up at the butterflies and nodded, half of the small gathering set out in a swarm at Madara in a wave of black and red. They started to attach themselves to his arms and legs. Madara just shrugged them off as pointless and started to walk to the other two.

_BOOM! _The ones that were on him started blowing up in multiple colored mini explosion, burning Madara's flesh. Madara yelp and try batting away the ones that haven't landed on him, only for them to explode when his hand came in contact with them, burning him even more. Vallen grinned and watched them; she nodded to the other half of the butterflies and they fluttered over to Pein gracefully.

Pein was to awestruck watching Madara struggle with the butterflies to notice the ones that were going for his own person. He watched as Madara tried the Katon Jitsu only for the agile butterflies to dodge them and attach themselves to him and blow-up. When he pulled put a kunai and started trying to cut them they mearly just dodged out of the blades path and attacked him again. They were to agile, to fast for them to fend off.

Vallen giggled as the butterflies attached themselves to Pein, which snapped him out of his trace. He stared with a blank expression at the butterflies that were attached him. Then he realized. His eyes widened, just as he was about to swat then off they exploded. He grunted at sharp burning all over his skin. Now he knew why Madara was so flustered, these butterflies were only strong enough to give them harsh pain and not TO much damage, he knew if Vallen wanted she could tune up the explosions and take chunks out of them.

Finally after a few more minutes of struggling the two males stood their panting, burn makes and blood seeping out from their wounds. Madara growled lowly and looked up at Vallen to see her smirking at them, her eyes still filled with blood lust and anger. She wasn't done just yet. She often didn't fight directly; she was more of an assassin, or a long distance fighter. She rather enjoyed watching peoples pain rather than having to think about what way to cause it.

Licking her lips, she reached up her arm and bit down deeply into her wrist, drawing black blood from the wound.

She slid her tongue across the skin of her forarm, the blood smearing across the spiralling marks.

_ Poof~!_ She held a teddy bear in her arms and a small kitten was on her shoulder, nuzzling in her hair. She smiled at her summon's, the bear nodded, as well as the kitten. They both jumped away from her person and stalked up at the two offenders. Pein got the bear, while Madara got the kitten.

Madara snorted; Pein stared. "Like they could do anything." They said together, looking at the seemingly harmless teddy and kitten. What a mistake the made...

She grinned, showing her elongated teeth and put her finger to her lips in an innocent like jester. "Mr. Teddy, Mr. Fuzzles, do what you wish, just don't kill them." With that she stalked out of the room, Zetsu following her closely like a pet dog.

The males grinned and laughed loudly, a teddy bear and kitten _kill_ them? Ha! They were not going to lose to such petty things. They were S-Ranked criminals for Kami's sake!

The kitten suddenly started to grow in size, its orange stripped fur growing longer into a thick shaggy coat. It's fang teeth grew so they spouted from it's lips like a sabor-tooths. Within seconds the kitten toward over Madara, his body crouched and ready to pounce. Madara choked on his spit as he stared at the mutant tiger, Mr. fuzzles as Vallen called him. Never again was he going to look at a kitten the same.

While with Pein, the teddy bear just stood there. Pein also stood their, having a staring contest with it. After sizing Pein up, the bear reached behind him and unzipped a zipper on his back and pulled out a chainsaw that was twice the size of itself. Pein gulped. A killer bear, Vallen's ninja bear, with a chainsaw... and god knows what other weapons in his back zipper... ha, he was god, he shouldn't have been shaking skared by a teddy bear! But he was. He was more than scared, he was terrified.

Poor men... Nothing is what it seems with Vallen, they just now learned that.

~With Vallen~

She rinsed out her mouth again and rubbed away at the oddly colored blood that seeped from her eyes for the multipath time. Her breath was ragged as she crouched over the sink in the bathroom, her small form shaking violently as more blood black colored blood dribbled from her eyes and mouth.

The curse was taking its toll on her since she used those Jitsu... she silently reminded herself to be more careful with her chakra use. She growled and watched as more blood dripped into the sink in thick lines... she released a watery, raged cough and leaned heavily on the sink counter for support, all her muscles were giving out...

~Later when Vallen comes back to check on them~

She poked Madara's mask, grinning at the two Shinobi that lay on the floor in a bloody mess. Mr. Teddy was curled up at Pein's side cuddling the man he nearly killed. While Mr fuzzles lay on Madara's chest, purring away happily in kitten form. "Thank you Mr. Fuzzles, Mr. Bear~ you may go back now." She sang happily, now recovered from her early ordeal. Both the teddy and kitten jumped on her and cuddled up to her before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

She sighed and bit deeply into her wrist again, making her strange black blood bleed out of the cut. Slowly she moved Madara's mask so it showed his lips and dribbled some of her blood in his mouth, and then she moved over to Pein and did the same. Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips and watched as their wounds started stitching together. This was something she found out when a nearly dead cat bit her, right after if tasted her blood it healed up completly. Soon after Vallen started testing her blood on all the sick and hurt animals she has seen when she goes out of her training exercises in the forest. She kept the odd blood healing a secret just for a time like this. So she could beat them to a pulp then heal them.

Soon they were healed and were blinking awake, surprised that they were alive. They stood up and dusted them selves off, even if they cloths were in shreds.

Then Madara relized everything was black. Panicking, he thought he was blind and started running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. That was until he smacked into a wall hard, making his mask fell back into place, he chuckled nervously hoping no one saw that.

Vallen giggled, as did Pein. (Yes Pein giggled) Blood rose to Madara's cheeks, he was thankful he had his mask so not one could witness this rare occurrence.

"This is never to be spoken of again." Madara growled, Pein nodded his face back to normal emotionless. Vallen narrowed her eyes slightly under her mask. Both men stiffend, feeling the dark aurora circle around them again.

"What? Ashamed you got your asses handed to you by a little girl?" she said, the words laced with venom. Both of the men flinched and backed away slowly. "Well news to you, before I was not able to use my Jitsu before I was a ANBU Captain." Zetsu walked in to here the last part.

"Whoop, _you go girl._ You did not just say that. _Yes I did._ I don't know you... _I love you to Pepper~!" _ Zetsu stood there talking to himself. The other two men stared at Vallen. Shock hidden beding their emotionless mask's. This was something they could never even have imagined of their Vallen. She seemed so sweet, so kind... Not ANBU, killing machine material.

"How the hell did YOU become a captain?" Madara questioned rudely, after all he was almost sure Vallen was blind. He sisnt mean for it to come out as mean as it did... But still, there was no way for a blind girl to obtain such a high Rank, let alone becoming a Konochi. Even worst, she was so soft, so kind. It just wasn't right.

"Madara-sama, do not under estimate me, ever." She growled, anger rolling off her in waves. Stalking out of the room she lifted her hand up on the air to wave good bye. "Just so you know, I am not fully blind... anymore at least." And she was gone, leaving three males to try understanding the unpredictable girl that held their hearts.

But at least now they knew never to get her mad. They had a feeling she was holding back this time... Now if she released all her power on them... Damn that was hot. The girl was their goddess, powerful, beautiful, kind yet bustling with hidden power.

~Back to the present~

"Well, it's been four months since you have joined us Vallen." They were sitting in the living room, which Vallen made them rebuild. Vallen nodded and smiled under her mask, what a four months they were to. Chasing the men around with brooms and scolding them what kept the place lively.

"And?" She sang, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"We want you to go on a mission." Pein said, his monotone cracking slightly at Vallen's cuteness. He resisted the urge to gather her up in his arms and hold her tightly to him. She was just to cute.

"But Vallen can't use Chakra..." her voice dropped a few tones, her small form shivering slightly at the memory of all her life blood that came from her body... She wasn't afraid to die, but she WAS afraid what her boys would think if they found out. They would think she was week, that she was useless... She never wanted them to see her in such a condition; she never wanted them to kick her out. The thought of parting with gripped her heart and made her head pound. No, that wasn't even an option anymore, she could never leave them. It was stay with them or die.

"It's just a retrieval Mission, no chakra needed. We want you and Madara to go and retain a new member of the Akatsuki." Pein closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, he didn't like the idea of Madara alone with his Vallen, but Madara was the true leader and she was their Vallen. He had to share... Plus, Vallen was the key to getting the new member; they wanted to use her strange power of attracting people to their advantage. If she did what she did with them, Sasori was a goner. He was going to be entangled in her web, just as they were. Vallen was going to be the Key to the Akatsuki, she just didn't realize it yet.

"Vallen isn't able to travel as fast without Chakra~ Vallen can keep up with Madara-sama, but Vallen might get tired a bit faster." She admitted, scowling herself. She didn't like being week... she was a more than capable ninja with Chakra. But without... she was no more use than a piece of furniture. She hated it, with a passion. She didn't show it, but inside she was slowly killing herself without her Chakra. Her body was trained to match a Shinobi that can use Chakra, but to her that didn't count. She was a disadvantage in her eyes.

"It's quiet alright; you are only traveling to Suna desert, which is two days away." Madara said in his Tobi voice. "Tobi has a request for Vallen~" he chimed jumping up and down slightly in his seat.

"Anything for Madara-sama~" She sang, giggling a bit. She kind of enjoyed when he went Tobi mode, it made him kind of cute rather than his normal cruel handsomeness. Although she would admit, she cared deeply for Madara, but she also felt the same for the other two men that she took care of. She couldn't explain the feelings for them, she just knew that she would do anything for them... she... she... Didn't get what the feeling was. She was never good with emotions, like a normal Uchiha. All she could understand is that she loved them, not in a friend way but another way... She didn't know what to place it as.

"You must let any of the new member's to come, know that I'm Madara~" Tobi chirped, his childish voice slightly grave. He didn't like that he couldn't be completely be himself anymore, only when he was alone with the three that were currently in the room. But this is how it had to be, he was the secret leader, while Pein was the leader. He was to run the Akatsuki from the shadows.

"... As you Wish~" she smiled at them under her mask and got up off the couch. All the men watched her as she skipped across the room and grabbed an Akatsuki cloak from the closet of extra's they had. "I claim this cloak as mine, since I'm now aloud to be part of the Akatsuki." She skipped out of the room holding her newly acquired cloak.

"Wait..." Zetsu looked over to the other two men, his golden eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. "_She said 'now I'm aloud to be"_ does that mean she didn't count herself before?" They tilted their head to the side, slightly confused by their Vallen.

"You will never know!" Vallen's voice echoed from down the hall. The men straightened out and stilled. They hadn't expected her to answer. After a few seconds Madara nodded when he was sure Vallen was out of hearing range.

"I believe so... but then again, she use to being a high ranked ninja. And not going on missions because of her curse... I think she thinks..." Madara trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"She is beating herself inside out because she can no longer be a ninja." Pein finished, bowing his head to hide his pained expression. He knew Vallen was hurting herself mentally yet he couldn't do anything about it. He felt useless. He was suppose to protect her, but he couldn't.

All of them felt useless. There was no way to break the curse that they knew of. So they had to deal with Vallen hurting herself emotionally. But...

Once a Shinobi always a Shinobi.

Even in her case, she was still skilled. She trained her body over the years to almost match a Shinobi with Chakra. Even if she thought she was useless, she wasn't. She was Vallen, she was their happiness, and she was what kept them together. She was even still a capable Ninja. They had a taste of what she was before, and they KNEW that she was more powerful then she let on. Since she lost her chakra, she was lowered down to the rank of a normal Shinobi, rather than her own rank that she was in before. They couldn't tell her that though, they weren't the type for words like that... so they would just keep their thoughts in their little group of three. To them...

She was the key to the Akatsuki. They knew she was the glue that was going to keep them together.

XxXxXxXxX

Zeelee: i was too lazy to write more... but Vallen is going on a retrieval mission to get Sasori next chapter! :D I had to choose since SOMEONE *cough-reader's-cough* didn't tell me who to put in... xD

Vallen: meanys Q~Q we waited and waited... but then gave up and wrote this chapter.

Zeelee: we put up a poll up on out profile page ((i think...)) for who Vallen should end up with in the end! Even though that won't be for a while... it can be all the way from all of the Akatsuki to just a select few~

Vallen: read and review! DO IT! DO IT NOW! Then Sasori will come in faster! HURRY!

Zeelee: Calm down Vallen... Calm... Calm... *pats her back*

Vallen: *sighs* sorry~

Zeelee: well—

*Shadow and sonic poof in from a blinding bring light, falling into a heap on the ground*

Shadow: opps...

Sonic: your chest fluff ate us again!

Shadow: well, maybe you shouldn't play with it when we are making lo-... there's people staring.

Vallen and Zeelee: O.O *looks at each other and back to the hedgehogs* uhhh...

Sonic: *shrugs* I can't help it, I love your chest fur, it's so soft and fun to play with then I'm on top of you fu-

Zeelee: NO MORE DISCRIPTION PLEASE! *tapes his mouth shut* ...*looks over to shadow with a black expression*

Shadow: I'll take him and go now... *hugs sonic from behind and they warp into his chest fluff*

Vallen: that... never happen. Sonic the hedgehog in Naruto... He he, that sounds naughty...

Zeelee: now to ignore that... PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!


	4. Knowing people can be bad!

Zeelee: *yawns* ...

Vallen: MWAHAHAHAHA! ... Oh, theres people... *waves* hiii~

Zeelee: *looks lazy* Read dear reader's note...

KiraSan562(chan): :D Thank you for your review, ill try make this cute... :3

Momijii(chan): Thank ya very much for your review! *evil girin* Keep on reading... hounistly, i dont know whats going to happen myself, i just let the story line flow...

Yuti-Chan(chan): HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! i know thats a bit late.. but still... xD thank you for your reveiw!

Anon(chan, kun?): thank you for your reviews! they got me off my lazy butt and write something... sorry its a bit late...

Person(chan, kun?): Thank you! its kinda hard makinging just the right amount of the stuff... It's nice you reconized it!

To Shade, aka my girlfriend: I put you in this part just for the hell of it! :D Hope it works out with your story... i kinda just put it in here on a whim. I doubt it goes with the naruto story at all... But its cute, and works.

Peace love and BTR(chan): Thank you for your favorite!

harleykiss, .is., Momijii: Thank you for your story alerts! They make me feel happy and loved :D

To my dear Reader's: We put in a little bit of "Sonic the Hedgehog" in here for someone. It's not quiet exact, or enough to put as a cross over though. AND AND we are sorry... Our laptop was broken... So we couldent write Q~Q Worst part yet, we had the whole 4th chapter done, and was just about to post it before it broke! And now i dotn have internet D: So, we Apoligize for your long wait... As a sorry, we will do a Chrismas The Akatsuki's Maid special, a Valintine special, a New Years and maybe even a st patricks day one... xD if you want anything paticuler in one of these, just say so in a reveiw or private message, YOUR THOUGHT'S ARE INPORTANT TO ME! and so, after the long wait... the story! WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Exept Vallen and the plot :D -love Zeelee-Vallen-

XxXxXxX

As soon as the two started the trip, it became aparent WHY the akatsuki's Vallen was an Anbu captin. As soon as she steped out the doors the gained a powerfull, athouritive, heavy aroura, she became a leader withen seconds. No one dared to question her, not even Pein or Madara. they knew how dangerose their little, cute, harmless looking Vallen could get. Plus, it was just so cute they wanted to play along with it.

XxXxXxX

Madara watched her as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch with the swiftness of a jagware, even without chakura his little Vallen could amaze him. She really must have worked her body hard. he wonderd what all those lean mucles would feel like under him, with her milky white soft skin pressed against his...

He shook his head, shaking the upcoming imagise from his head, those we're for tonight.

Although it did confuse him as to how she managed to not hit any trees. Vallen had informed them not so long ago that she was mostly blind. Also, it confused him as to how she got that silver streak in her hair. Right down the side of her head was a silver streak. One day, they woke up and she was sitting in the livingroom, fiddling with the sliver strands. Everytime they asked her about it she just shook her head and said 'It wont go away, i tried to die it everything.' she never gave them a straight answer as to how she got it... Although it was odd how she got it the night after she used her Chakura... Meh, better not to dwell on petty thing's.

It was near night now, the sun was setting. The pair had been travling since Lunch with no break's. Vallen's stanima amazed him. Once again, his brain wanderd to dirty thoughts as he wonderd if she had the same stanima in bed.

"Madara-sama...?" Vallen had slowed her pace to match Madara's, he felt little tingles go threw his body as he stared at her small form next to him, her blank anbu mask staring straight at him. This was one of the few times her atention was fully on him. She was always so bussy with cleaning their home, making them food ((Which sucked, Vallen was a horible cook in everyway. Sometimes the food looked like it would come alive and eat them.)) and dealing with the all their mini fueds. Sometimes he just wanted to wisk her away and treat her like a princess.

"Yes Vallen-chan~?" Madara sang, in his Tobi voice. Outside the cave, he had to act like Tobi... No one other than them we're aloud to find out he was Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan. Plus, he could hug and glomp Vallen all he wanted this way and no one would question it when he was in Tobi mode.

"W.." Her pace waverd as she stagerd, but that only lasted a second as she went back to normal. "We'll be stoping soon... There's a good place just ahead." Madara stared at her blankly, inside he was worried about her but thats something he couldnt show. The feeling's he had for her would hinder him.

"Okay, Vallen-chan~" Tobi chirped, keeping his eye's on the girl as she spange forward to be ahead of him. His eye,s followed her eye muscle movement, it seamed like she was getting slightly weaker and weaker with each jump. It was starting to trouble him, the way she staggerd yet kept pushing herself forword. She seamed so determaned to get to her destenation, like nothing would stop her. Even if Madara couldent see the look on her face, it was aparent she was determained. Determained to prove she want useless without her chakura. This was one of the many things Madara loved about her, she never gave up, and she had so many dfifferent sides to her.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen landed lightly on her feet in a small clearing in the trees. She knew the area by heart, they we're in her turf. She knew lots of places, with the many missions she was sent on. But then again, she had to know. She had to know the land, for the possibly of an anbush she could fight them. She had to know people, for word of mouth worked amazingly well for planned attacks. And the land, thats one thing you hand to know well. She rarely retreated, but if she ever had to that was one thing to keep and eye on, the land.

This little clearing was nearly undetectible. Usaly noted as nothing. But, she had placed a jitsu on the area to hide her little secret getaway. luckly, even with her chakura cut off, the jitsu still held its place.

This is one of her most treasured spots. It seamed like an ordanany clearing. That is untill she says the majic word. "Marshmellows." She clapped her hands in a childlike way as the scne warped around them. The clearing grew three sizes, the trees warping into differnt things. A small wood cottage formed infount ofthem, its cute size indecating it wasnt ment for many people. There was a natual hotspings beside them, and around the place was a little wooden fence. Vallen turned to Madara, a little grin on her face behind her mask. "Dont go outside the fence, or you'll get kicked out of my jitsu."

"What is this place?" He asked, his voice going deeper into his madara voice, making goosebumps rise on her arms.

"My own little paradise, made by yours truely." She sang, walking off into the direction of the hut.

"But how do you keep it hiden? It was only a normal clearing a few seconds ago." He said, following closly on her heals. He had a feeling that he could be Madara here, no one could find them.

"A very long time ago, there was a girl named Shade. She taught me a few things, then vanished, never to be seen again. Both her and her two lovers just went poof~" Vallen said, thinking back to her childhood friend. Shade was an odd one, that was exactly why Vallen took a liking to her. Although, all she could remember about Shade was her eyes. One blue eye, and one red. oh, and shades cute little animal ears... Yes, she was Half hedgehog. So was her Shadow and Sonic too, half hedgehog, half human.

"Two lovers?" That was all Madara picked up.

"Yes, something about how they were almost the last of their kind." Vallen said, opening the door to her cotage. Vallen smiled to herself, it was a one room place. Inside held a single person bed, a small kitchen, a wood stove, and a door leading away to a bathroom. She loved her little hut, she made it many many years ago, when she first started going on Solo ANBU missions. Vallen had figured, what the hell? Might as well enjoy myself on missions. She had places like this all over the place, with secret words to get into it.

"Intresting..." Madara trailed off, thinking to himself.

Vallen twirled around on her heel to face Madara, who stood in the doorway still. "Madara-sama, you can be Madara here. There is no way anyone can peice the veil to get in~" Vallen sang, smiling happily.

"Good." Madara stode over to Vallen in few wide stodes. "That means you wont be needing this." He put his large hand over her mask and ripped it off, showing her godess like face. Her pure red eyes widend, her petal colored lips falling into an "O" shape.

Madara stared at her, his goddes, His Vallen. All His. Vallen's Jaw snapped shut, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Only becuase its you Madara-sama... Will i alow this shame." She pushed passed him and out the door.

"Shame? What shame?" Madara asked, following her a few steps behind. She looked over her shoulder, her pupiless eyes seamed as if they were looking threw him.

"The shame of my eyes, my face, my disgrace." She had turned back around, her voice was soft and slightly shaking, making Madara regret what he had done... Wait, no. Madara Uchiha regrets nothing.

Madara opend his mouth to saysomething, only for it to snap shut when Vallen took off her cloak, leaving her in a mesh top shirt and her old ANBU pants. He could see her pale, delicate pale skin of her back under the mesh. Her bindings coverd her odd Curse mark though, which pleased Madara slightly. He hated that mar on her beautiful skin.

Madara openly watched as she continuly undressed, leaving her in only her panties and bindings. She turned to face him, giving him a full on veiw of her body. She had a nice hourglass shape, and her black lace undies bearly hid anything from his hungy gaze. now if only she didnt have the bindings on... or her underwear...

Vallen kneeled down by the water, touching the steaming water delicatly. She looked up to Madara with her ruby red, pupiless eyes, making his heart clench. "Coming?" She said, sliping into the dark waters embrace.

XxXxXxX

It didnt take long befoer Madara joined her, her stripped right down till he wore nothing but his mask and boxers. He now sat in the water staring at Vallen as she floated past him. Her pale wet skin only for his eyes. He imagined himself licking up the waterbeads on her body, while she moaned and wiggled under him. Her eyes half lidded in pleasure...

Madara glanced down at the water, his thoughts had brought him into a awkward possision... Now, how was he going to get out without Vallen seeing his.. uh... Little friend standing up.

His pannic grew as she heard her splash, indicating she was now standing up. Madara grew a little more panniced when he heard the water move ever so slightly as she made her way over to him. He glanced up, confirming that she was making her way over to him. She was mearly a few steps away now, her pupiless eyes focised on his mask.

He tilted his head, questionly. "What is it Vallen-chan?" He asked, trying his best to act natual. She swayed closer to him, the water moving ever so slightly as she moved. Even in the water, she was like a goddes to him. He truely adored his Vallen. For one more day, she was all his. All Madara's. That wasnt long enough in his mind. He wanted her forever.

"M-may..." A light blush crossed her cheeks, and it wasnt just from all the steam rising. Vallen was actully blushing. Goosebumps rose on his arms, even with all the heat surounding him. Vallen's gaze was on the water, the blush depening by the second. His Vallen looked so cute, so inocent... So ravashing, he just wanted to eat her all up.

Madara watched her carefully as she looked up at him, her cloudy red eyes determened. He swore his heart skiped a beat when she climped onto his lap, getting offly close to his erection. Her small deleicate hands were pressed against his chest, and her eyes locked where her hands were palced. She wiggled a bit, making Madara ground out a low moan, this little girl was going to drive him insane. They way she looked at him with her big, inocent eyes... The cute pout on her cute lips... The soft, delicate lines that made her face glowing in the illumanating moonlight...

"May you what?" Madara ground out between clenched teeth, trying to keep from touching inaproprate places on the girl that sat in his lap. She looked up at him, peeking up at him threw her long lashes. Madara resisted the urge to cup her face with his massive hands and kiss her hard. She was being to cute for him danm it!

"May... i..." Was all she whisped before she overheated, and fell limp against his body. Madara froze, she was pressed against him in every place possible.

He shoved those thoughts out of his head, this wasnt the time. Something was wrong. There was no way she would let her gard down like that, she was a trained konochi. Then he thought back to how hard she worked her body today... They traveled to the border of fire county in half a day((they left late because she slept in, thats why they never stopped for breaks)) usaly it was a day trip in least. Tomorow they wound reach their destination.

He stood up, brining his Vallen with him. He held her bridal style as he pulled them out of the water's hot embace. He strode over to the cabbin and looked around. It was a cute place. Not big, but not small enough he felt crowded. He sighed, getting back on track again. Carfully, he placed Vallen on the bed that was on the other side of the room and coverd her with the blankets. They were a bit dusty, but got the job done.

Her angel like face was so peacefull as she sleept. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her... To kiss her forehead and stroke the milky skin of her face.

She was sleeping deeply... So why not? Carfully, he removed his mask, letting his long hair fall down his naked back. It had been a while since he took off his mask... It felt kind of good to be able to breath easily, and to let his long, unrully, spicky hair down... His mask kept all his hair consealed all the time.

Vallen shifted ever so slightly, making Madara tence. But she was still sleeping, she was mearly getting comfertable. He sighed ever so slightly in relief, he didnt want to have to harm Vallen. No one was aloud to see his face, even if she knew his true identity. Knowing his face was another matter. To many people would ask questions if they knew... or maybe she might even think of him as a freak... either way, It was a big no-no. Madara had stoped aging at the age of 21, his aperence has been the same for years. If she knew... what would she think?

But then again... Vallen could be his future suiter. Maybe it would be okay for her to see... Because one day she would bare his children, and be his lover. But not just yet. It wasnt safe for her to know yet.

He stroked the soft skin of her cheek, leaning down he kissed her forhead, his lips lingering as he took in her sweet sent... She smelt like candy, with a mix of flowers... A smirk pulled at his pale lips, He trurely did care for his Vallen. He would never let anyone harm her... If he had to share her, so be it. As long as he could call her his. He pulled back ever so slightly, and stared at her. She was perfect to him, she may be younge, but she was amazing. She would be a good suiter to mother his children...

His eyes trailed to her lips, the soft plump flesh just begging to be kissed. It wouldent hurt, just one kiss... He moved, closing the space between their lips.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen opend her eyes sleepily. She sqweaked when she was pulled against a strong sculpted chest. She looked down to see a arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She tried to move again, only to be hugged closer like a teddybear. She looked over her shoulder to see a mask. A ornge swirly mask.

Madara was cuddling up to her back, holding her close to him. She blushed faintly, sighing to herself. She was stuck. She shifted her body so she faced him. She smiled softly, staring at the swirly mask. Each line ended up to the eye hole. She stared, enjoying herself in Madara's strong, protective grip. Hounistly, this was the closest she had ever been to a man. Vallen had never really had an intrest in men, none of them ever suited her likes.

But now... She lived with three, soon four of them. It was almost overwelming, and exsiting at the same time. All the men around her... They made her happy, warm and tingly... It was an odd sensation, but it was enjoyable.

Madara shifted, making Vallen close her eyes and pretend to be asleep. She felt a chuckle rumble threw his body, which was pressed tightly to hers.

"Good morning." He whisperd, making Vallen blush as she felt the vibrations lull through her.

"Morning." She said, smiling softly at him with her eyes still closed. They layed there for a little while longer, in a compy silence as they enjoyed the embrace. Vallen yawned, and sighed. "We should get going, to get Sasori-kun." Vallen said finaly, breaking the silence.

"Kun?" Madara questioned, letting Vallen get up. He watched her as she cralled across him and made her way threw the room, in nothing more than her undies and binding. In his mind, he was thinking it looked like they just woke up from a... 'fun night.'

Vallen giggled, and opened the drawers to her dresser. "I know Sasori-kun." Vallen sang, serching threw the drawers. Madara felt a rock drop in his gut, in what way did she know him? How close where they? Bitter bile rose in his throat as he begain to get mad.

"How?" Madara demanded, getting up out of bed and swiftly walking over to Vallen in a few stride's. "Why did'nt you tell us earlyer?" He growled, staring at Vallen, who was crouched over a drawer. She looked up with him with inocent eyes, and Madara instantly felt the bitter bile go away slowly. This girl wasnt capible of deeds like that... She was to angel like, she was to kind... There was no way Sasori had tainted his Vallen.

"You never asked, and Sasori-kun is..." Vallen debated, not knowing what to call him. She only met him once before, on a solo mission to the sand before she left the leaf village. Her and Sasori.. Had a intresting meeting... "My freind." She finaly stated.

XxXxXxXxXx

*Flashblack*

"This is Yukineko. She will be your gard, Sasori-sama." A masked nin said to a red head with a bored expression. His grey eyes locked on the female Konochi in front of him, she had long black hair tied at the nape of her neck, her ANBU uniform hid most of her curves, and her mask was blank unlike the usaul animal masks of the ANBU. She was too ordinary, and didnt suit his tastes. Expesaly for a mission like this.

"I dont need a gaurd, expesally one as boring as this." He said, waving them off. He heard a low hissing sound, he glanced at the girl, to be amazed. Around the dull looking girl was a animalistic, powerfull air that surounded her withen a second. He stared at her as red eyes flashed in the mask eye holes. She was a Uchiha. He hated Uchiha. "She's an Uchiha... Send her back."

"But Sasori-sama... She's one of the best. She is very much suited to escort you..." The masked man trailed off, being silenced by the red head's glare.

"Sasori-sama, Please do not underestimate Yukineko." The girl said, growling under her breath. Sasori turned his bored gaze over to her, his eyes widening a fraction. He had heared that name before. She was well known, even in the Sand Village. She was Vallen Uchiha of the leaf. Yukineko was her ANBU name. A small lazy smirk played on his lips and he pulled a wraped body shape from behid his back.

The girl infround of him didnt even flinch, but she knew. She knew what he was capible of. He was Sasori of the Red Sand. And he planned on taking on Vallen Uchiha, master of unknown arts.

The binding around crow unraveld, and crow went flying at the masked girl. She stood her ground, waiting for the last second to dodge his puppet. She made a smiple hand sigh with her left hand, while pulling her mask up enough to show her mouth with her right.

Sasori watched her carefully as she neatly dodged crow again while making a sign simular to katon, but instead of flames, butterflys flew from her mouth. He nearly smiled at her foolishness, but he kept his imusment hiden by a small sarcastic smirk. The butterfly's swarmed around her, blocking crow like an iron shield when he tried to atack her. Each time, crow banged against them like they where a mettal shield. By now, the girl had pulled her mask back down back over her mouth and was walking towards him slowly. He made an anoyed grunt and lifted his other hand, sending his other pupped flying at the girl. He didnt plan on using his piosens on her, it was to troublesome when he had to heal her afterwords. But to late now. Her Butterflys mearly blocked his other puppet to. She was a few metters from him now, she lifted up her hand swiftly, sending the butterflys coocooning around his two puppets. Leaving them trapped.

His hands dropped to his sides, he had a feeling it was hopeless to get them out. She was mearly a few steps away from him, she was probaly at least a head and a half shorter than him. He watched as her small dainty hand reached up and moved her mask to the side.

He froze, the girl was a goddes reborn, a work of art. The smooth, yet crisp lines that made her face, her thick long eye lashes, her pupiless ruby red eyes, her pale milky skin... The girl was a beauty, she was stunning beyond compair. He had seen many beautys in his day, but she washed them all away... But her eyes... Where clouded. She was blind... Yet she beat him.

"Sasori-sama. Im sorry for going against you..." She spoke, moving those soft looking petal colored lips of hers. Her pure red eyes bore into his, it felt like they could see right threw him. It was almost frightning. Then the most unexpected thing happend, she bowed, a low bow too. "Please forgive me for acting out on you." Sasori held in a low growl, his goddes shouldent be redused to such a low leval as bowing. Wait... His goddes?

"Your forgiven, now raise your head." Sasori said in him normal bored tone. He thanked kami for being able to keep his cool like this. He looked over to his masked servent, who stood their frozen like a lamp post. How useles... "She will do fine. We will leave for the leaf imedetly." Sasori said, turning his back on Vallen and stalking away.

That was the last time he scene the girl... His useless servent had told the Kazekage about their little misshap and got her off the job. He serched for her the whole time he was in leaf, but never found any trace of her. Everytime he asked a person about her, they just said 'oh her? she's a ghost.' or 'She's a tool, leave her alone.' He nearly slaughterd all those people for talking about her like that... His Goddes was more than a tool, she wasnt a ghost. She was his Goddes. One day, they would meet again. When that day came, he would be by her side forever. Yes, Sasori Of The Red Sand was in love.

XxXxXxX

"The last time i seen Sasori-kun was at least two months before i joined you. Its been almost half a year..." Vallen trailed off, they were now jumping threw the thining trees. "He has probaly forgoten me by now, im not very rememberbal." Vallen said, trailing off sadly. She rather enjoyed what little time she had with Sasori, he was so calm and distant... So cute and hansom...

"So it was a mission proposal~! What was the mission?" Madara asked, intriged by her. This was one of the first time's her heard her talk about her past.

"Escort Sasori-kun to the ball, and be his date while garding him." Vallen said, giggling. it was a shame she never got to go, she really wanted to get dressed up all fancy and pretty... A low growl came from Madara. Making her look at him. It was odd, he usaly didnt let his Madara side show when they were out.

"Good thing you got kicked off that mission... Or i would have to kill him befor he could join us." Madara said, in his low husky voice. His words were laced with poinsed, if words could kill... Then they would all be dead right now.

"I wouldent alow you." Vallen stated, her voice lowering a few pitches. "Sorry Madara-sama, but i wouldent let you hurt Sasori-kun. He was to kind to me..." She said, her voice like a gental hum. Yet it was painfully obvoise she was seriose.

"How was he kind to you~?" He kept on going befor Vallen could answer. "Not once did he do something nice for you." Tobi stated in his Chiming voice, but you could hear the underlining voice of Madara.

"He forgave me~" Vallen said in her sing song voice, giggling to herself. The trees were thinning now, threw what was left you could see the endless sand scape.

They traveled on in silence after that. The tree's had ended and they were now trugging threw the golden sand.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sand swirled around her feet. She stared at it as it made pretty pattrens. Sand blew into her mask, making her growl as it started to itch. The sand grain's were everywhere. In her binding, in her sandles, in her panties... In her mask, everywhere. And it was getting annoying fast.

Her hand twitched, it flew out in frount of her. She stared in amazement at the shiny back thing in her hand, it was a kuni. She thanked Kami that she still had her reflexed as she dropped that kuni and pulled out one of her own as she crouched down into a cat like stance. She deflected two more that came at her from different directions. She closed her eyes and listend. The soft shuffling in the sand was all around them. There was five sets of feet. Five enemies to kill.

"Theres five, all around. Carefull Tobi-kun." Vallen whisped horsly. Fire pumped in her vains, her muscles tenced, ready for badle.

"How did you know there was five of us?" One of the five raged blacked figures asked, showing themselves from the swirling sand that surounded them. They had their hoods up, hiding most of their faces from the sand. It was the one in front of Vallen that had spoken. She knew that voice, that hieght, that build... It was Deidara.

"Deidara-san?" Vallen asked, straitning herself out of her stance. Deidara's blue eyes widend.

"Vallen-chan?" Deidara asked, pulling off his hood to see the girl better. Sure enough, it was her. The clouk and mask threw him off... But it was her, it was Vallen. He nodded to his companion's, they nodded back and flitted away.

"You know him Vallen-chan~?" Tobi asked, hugging Vallen from behind in a possecive manner. He was saying 'this is mine' in guy language.

"I met him on a mission, three years ago." Vallen said, pulling out of Tobi's grip and flinging herself at Deidara in a glomp. She clung to him like a kowala. Deidara chucked slightly and wraped his arms around the petite girl.

"How are you DeiDei? How old are you now? Why are you in the desert? Who where the others?" Vallen asked, jumbling her words together in her haist.

"Im fantastic now that i can see you again. im still the same age as you, 15. Im here because im a rough. and lastly, they where my recrutes." Deidara answerd her, he was use to her bipolar anticts. He had to be, consitering they were in a fake engaged marrage 3 years ago. And that they had to live together for a whole year untill they turned 12, then they got separted and went different ways.

Vallen tilted her head to the side cutly. She still had her legs wraped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. As odd as it was, this was a normal imbrace for them. "Your a rough too?" Vallen asked, slightly confused.

"I blew up half of my village." He said, with a smirk on his face. Vallen giggled in a knowing way.

"Somehow im not suprised..." Vallen said, sighing and resting her head on his sholder as they stood there, enjoying eachother's precence once again.

"What did you mean by to? Are you no longer part of the hidden leaf?" Deidara asked, nestling into her neck.

"Yep, i killed my family and got run out." Vallen whisperd, her voice gentle. Deidara tenced, she felt it.

He pulled back, to her could stare into her eyes. "About god danm time. Those people had no right to live." Her said, his arms tighting around Vallen.

"TOBI WANTS TO HUG VALLEN-CHAN TOO!" Tobi yelled, ripping Vallen from this so called Deidara's arms. He had enough of them talking about things he didnt know, he hated the fact that this man knew more about his Vallen then he did. Vallen was the Akatsuki's, not Deidara's.

"Tobi-kun, let me down." Vallen said, struggling in his arms. "I wana see DeiDei." Vallen said, trieng to escape Madara's arms. Madara growled lowly, just loud enough for Vallen to hear. She looked up at him, her blank mask hiding her suprise.

"No! Vallen-chan is Tobi's!" Tobi yelled, his child like voice loud and squeaky making both Vallen and Deidara flinch. Deidara stared blankly for a second before his ocean blue eyes narrowd into a glare. He took a step closer so her stood headd to head with Tobi. Vallen held her breath, she was now squeshed inbetween the two of them. She was pushed up against both of their hard chest so she had no hope of escape, this was hell and a half. Her front was pushed up against Deidara, his hard muscles making it even harder to breath. Every time she tried to move they pushed against her even harder. Once again, hell and a half.

"Tobi-kun... D-deidei s-stop..." Vallen gasped out, stuttering due to lack of air.

They pushed her against them even harder. It was like being trapped inbetween two walls. And poor small Vallen had no hopes of getting them to quit without her chakra...

"Ms. Yukineko has the right to belong to whomever she wants to, right?" A third male voice whisperd, his voice travling on the wind. The voice deep, yet with little bit of a childish tone to it. Vallen knew that voice by heart, even if she hadent heard it for 4 months.

"Itachi." Vallen said, looking to the side where she heard his voice. It was Itachi, he stood there, in all his ANBU clad glory. "Can you please help me out here?" Vallen whisped, slightly out of breath from being sqwashed.

He nodded, he had his anbu mask pushed to the side showing his ruby red eyes. The three dots in his eyes started spinning as he pulled his mask down and disapeard.

Vallen gasped when she felt the weight on both sides of her be removed. The two men now sat in the sand, golden grains of sand swirling around them. Vallen gasped, oxygen returning into her lungs. Stupid mask... Lets just say breathing in a mask isnt always easy.

"Yukineko-san, where have you been?" Itachi said, as he squated down in front of her keeled over figure. She looked up, her ruby orbs staring into the pale mask of Itachi. His red eyes glowed in the dark holes.

"Itachi, stop calling me Yukineko. Im no longer ANBU." Vallen said, rasing herself from her crouched possision. Itachi did the same, even if he was a few years yonger than her he still stood a a good half a head taller. Vallen use to always grouch at him for being so tall for his age. He would just smirk and say that she was just too short.

"Yes, i know that. Because you killed THEM." Itachi said his low vioce darkning. As much as he cared for Yukineko, he never expected this from her. Sure, she was a ANBU captin, one he actully enjoyed being around... But if she wasnt on a mission she was not a killing machine like the rest of them. It was one of the best things around her. It was like she shed the blood, the horrors of the missions once it was done. He admired her for it, for being able to still remain pure, untouched. While the others... Darkness surounded them all.

"Yes, Yes... So you shouldent be talking to me. Im a rouge... What would the village think if they got news of you talking to a rouge?" She said, crossing her arms under her chest in a cross manner. Itachi sighed and glanced off in the direction he was heding, to the Sand Village. To eliminate a new rouge by the name of Sasori. This Sasori just became rouge a couple weeks ago at most.

"Im on a Solo mission... Plus we are half a day of the sand, there will be no one." Itachi said, turning his head back to Yukineko.

"If so, we eliminate." Vallen said, sighing slightly.

"Itachi Uchiha, son of the head Uchiha clan..?" Deidara said, finaly getting up off his butt and making his way threw the sand to where Vallen and Itachi stood. The masked man was at her side befor him, with his arm around her waist. Was HIS, Deidara's, Vallen really with the masked freak? No, there was no way...

"Correct." Itachi said, his deep voice changing into a momotone with relization that there was other people with them. It seams he had forgoten all about them while he was talking to Yukineko. It had always been a habit, he would loose track of time, loose track of surondings... And even loose track of the people aroudn them when he talked to Yukineko.

"Why is such and inportant person socalizing with a rouge Konochi?" Deidara asked, tilting his head back a little in a snobby way. He didnt like the fact HIS VaVa knew so many people personly. She was his, and his alone. He was the one she was engaged to for a year, he was the one that she lived with for a year's time. She was his, they had no right to hold feelings for her... Expesaly that "Itachi"... Vallen use to always talk about him, and how he's doing amazing... And how hes just like her. As much as he hated to admit it... Deidara was jealous.

"Because she is more than just a rouge konochi to me..." The two boys at Vallen's side held their breath. "She is a close friend of mine." Itachi finished.

Vallen twitched. "Then dont adress me by my old ANBU name, Itachi."

"My apogize, Vallen." Itachi said, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Deidara opend his mouth to protest the use of no honerificts, when he felt Vallen tense beside him. He was instantly on alert, along with the other two men. It seams they senced her tension as well.

"Itachi..." She hissed out between clenched teath. "Your mission, it was a team mission wasnt it?" She growled, her heart was beating fast in adrenalin as the two chakra signitures came into her seeing range.

Itachi nodded.

"Your an idiot! You should know not to lie to me!" Vallen hissed at Itachi, then she went threw the different senariose in her head... This was'nt looking good. Someone was going to be getting hurt one way or another. It was better her then them. "Deidara, Tobi, run. Me and Itachi will pretend fight for when they get here. They know Have alrety guessed their in an enemy with Itachi, but they dont know how many. You two will be able to escape."

"But what about you?" Deidara and Tobi said, getting worried by the tone in her voice. It was like she knew something they didnt.

"Just run. Tobi- finish the mission, do not come looking for me." Vallen said, her voice getting more and more anxiose as they two chakra signitures got closer. "NOW RUN!" The two men took off, leaving sand swirling around Vallen.

Vallen sighed in relief. At least they would be okay... Vallen stared at Itachi, willing him to make the first move. Instead he spoke. "Why do you plan on saving them, at the risk of your own life?" Itachi said, he had remained quiet threwout the extange.

"Their special to me, just like you are. If one of my love's die... i will lose part of myself." Vallen said, twirling the kuni in her hand. "I

"Love? You love them?" Itachi said, his omotone cracking slightly in suprise. Vallen never let anyone close, nor did she ever show intrest in men. Lots of the people who knew her started making jokes that she was a lesbien just because she never loved a man.

"Yes, and i love you two. It's selfish of me to love more than one man... But i do... That's why i must protect all of you. Including Pein-sama, Salt, and Pepper-kun. When Tobi-kun goes back with the new member they will grow stronger. I love them. I love you. Itachi, fight me, their coming!" Vallen threw herself at him, he jumped back, stagering in his step. He was shocked, it was messing with his movments. 'Vallen love's me. Vallen love's ME.' Kept running threw his mind.

"Damn it Uchiha! Why do you always-" The masked figure was cut off at a kuni thrown at his head, curtosy of Vallen. They just came climbed the danm tall sand dune to come across their partner fighting... Another ANBU? Wait... Wait, that mask... It was uniqe. Only worn by one person. Every mask has an animal base, except one. One was blank.

"Raven, fall back, we'll take over!" The Tiger masked man said, nodding to his Hawk masked partner. Raven looked to fatiged to go on against Yukineko, aka Vallen Uchiha.

Raven denied orders. He kept dodging and counteratacking Vallen. "You wont be able to, shes tricky. Fight with me." Itachi said, he knew they would underestime her. Their was two choise's now. Kill Vallen, or kill Hawk and Tiger. Neither was good. If he killed Vallen... That would destroy him. If he killed Hawk and Tiger, he would be branded a rough.

"Stop going easy on me Itachi." He heard Vallen's soft voice whisper. Just loud enough for him to hear in their close proximidy. Just as she said that he landed a hit on her arm, cutting her cloak. Odd black liqued splashed out. It looked almost like blood... Wait, it was blood. No one ever cut Vallen befor. No one. It was unherd of.

He was the one that hurt Vallen. Him, Itachi. But... He never thought he was going to hurt her so he used a poisen laced Kuni...

Vallen smiled under her mask, her first wound. Sure it hurt, like a whore, but it was her first. Itachi was getting good. She was proud of him. No one ever marked her before. She was kinda glad Itachi was the first. She froze and stood their in the sand, holding her arm as it limply hanged by her side. Black blood dripped from her hand and onto the sand. Black coated her other hand that she used to cover her arm where it was cut. He got her pretty good.

She twitched, her muscles tighning. A small smile pulled at her lips as she leaned her head back. She waited for something to hit her.

Then it did. A huge fire dragon hit Vallen from behind, going threw her body and surounding her. Red-ish ornge engulped her. You could no longer see anything, the flame was too thick.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks, staring. He could feel the heat from where he stood, fifteen feet away. Cold needles stabbed ever inch of his skin, despite the heat from the fire.

He faintly heard cheer's from his side, Tiger and Hawk were jumping up and down and whooping. They killed THE Vallen Uchiha They were going to be famouse. Their names known world wide.

Itachi tasted blood in his mouth, red tainted his vission. Itachi stood still, staring at the raging fire that HIS companion made. Their fire that killed his one and only love. The one and only love that loved him back, no matter how inpossible it was. His heart clenched, it felt like his world just shatterd. Tears welled in his eyes. He stared down at his kuni, where his love's black blood glitterd the blade. His hand went limp, letting the blood coverd kuni drop into the sand.

His legs gave out next, he dropped into the sand, landing on his knees. He tore off his mask, so he could see the fire better. he searched the bright flames, hoping to see even a trace of his love. Their was none. The fire ate her. She was gone, dead.

A lone tear escaped his eye, it trailed down his cheek, leaving a wet trail down his skin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Your such a stupid girl..." A big, crouched over figure growled. With carefull hands he removed the damp cloth from the younge girls forhead. He froze when she moaned lightly and moved ever so slightly. This was good, at least she was showing sighns of life now. When he found her two days ago she looked dead. And thats what he would have thought if it wasnt for the faint rise and fall of her chest. At first he was going to just leave her in the sand for dead, but something told him to take her with him. To nurse the girl back to health. As much as he tried to ignore the thought, it kept bombarding him. So... He ended up taking the girl with him. They have taken refuge in this small dirt cave for the past few days, where he slowly nursed her back to health.

He redamped the cloth in a bucket of water that was beside him and put them on her forhead gently. He shifted to look at her arm. Her skin of her upper arm was puckerd, swollen and red, the stitchs in the skin looked like it was getting infected. He had to give her a good twenty stitches, and the muscle in her arm was completly severd, she would not have been able to use that arm ever again if it wasnt for him. He was able to reatach the muscle together before it lost its use. But the skin was more tricky, he had to sew it back togther rather than fix it with healing chakra. He couldent aford to waist more chakura than nessesary on the girl.

Her breath came in short gasps, her chest rose and fell rapidly. The poisen in her blood stream was still being nullified by his antidote. It would probally take a good few more hours in least. The poisen was caused from the gash, he came to the conclusion that she was cut with a highly consintrated poisen, that spread threw all of her blood stream befor he found her. She was lucky it was him that found her, he was the only one that could save her at that point. Since he was a master of poisen and all.

He moved backwards to the wall and sat, leaning on it. He never slept since he found the girl, he was so exsausted. But he couldent sleep, he had to keep an eye on the girl. Her condition seamed to be wavering again. He had to be up if her condition started to go bad again.

He stared at the girl, as he chest begain to rise more franticly. She was most likely having a nightmare, poisen did that. Her face held a look of pain as her uperbody thrust upwards. Her good hand slowly made its way to her other arm...

"Stop it, you stupid brat!" He growled as he pushed the girls body down and sat down on her. He gripped her hands and held them to her sides. He heard a faint wimper, before she started thrust her body side to side, trying to escape him. He growled again, hopeing she didnt reopen her arm.

"N-no.. Brother... Father...Pl-please stop..." He bearly heard the girls voice, she was so quiet. He only had a moment to think about it before the a glint across her cheek caught his attention. Tears ran down her face as she went limp under him. Silent sobs filled the cave as she cried, and cried, and cried somemore as he held her down. Finaly she stopped crying, as she fell back into a normal state. Her breathing seamed normal enough, and she wasnt thrashing around anymore either. 'Finaly' he thought. 'It's all out of her system...' Knowing the girl was out of danger, he colapsed. His limp body fell to the side, where he lay next to the girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was warm, to warm. Like a fire burning inside him. He felt like yelling, but he just stood their instead. He stood in a dark world, blackness surounded him on all sides. Everyway he looked, there looked like there was nothing but and endless black. The fire inside of him seamed to be growing hotter and hotter. It felt like it was eating him inside out. To his best abilitie, he ignored it.

Finaly deciting it wastn worth standing there, he begain to walk. One foot in front of another. Painfully, he walked on and on. The darkness seamed like it would never end. After all his walking, his throat was dry, his stomache growled and his feet aced. It was one of the things he hated about humans, they get fatiged... they feel pain. They constanstly need food and water.

As sudden as he got there, he left. A sudden wirl pool of color surounded him, led by a soft singing voice. The voice, the colors surounded him, making all the darkness that surounded him go away instantly. He was lifted up, and pulled away from the dark world.

He opend him eyes a crack, all he could see were dark cave walls. Then he heard the singing... The soft voice that eccoed threw the cave and seeminly surounded him. He sat up weakly, making that black material that coverd him drop onto his lap. He stared at it blankly, it was what the girl was wearing. Almost robotic like, he moved his head to the side, no girl.

Disapoitment clenched at his gut. She left him, she never even said goodbye... After all his hard work too...

'But then who's voice is that?' He thought, his heart sped up and he jumped to his feet as made his way to the cave entrace. The voice he heard grew louder as he got closer, making his step's spead up in anticipation. He HAD to see who it was.

Bright light blinded him, flinching he coverd his eyes with his hand. The water blinded him a second time, he forgot he took refuge by a lake. His eye's finaly ajusted. On a rock, in front of the water sat the girl with his back to him. The three silver streaks in her pitch black hair standing out in the bright morning sun. The pale skin of her back looked smooth as silk. He stared, with his heart in his throat as the girl moved her hair to her front, and started braiding it, leaving more of her silky skin to his gaze. He stared, and stared, and listend to her sing. It was'nt a song familure to him, it sounded like a luliby of sorts.

Then he seen something move onto her back, a black siloet of a cat with ruby red eyes. It moved to sit inbetween her shoulder blades, both of its ruby red eyes staring straight at him. He stared back it, stupidly. He had seen the tatoo when he was taking off her cloth's to treat her inguries when he first found her, but back then it didnt move. And it had its eyes closed, not open like they were now. The cat blinked. He stared as the girls muscles tensed.

She slipped forword, into the water. He heard her hiss lightly in pain. Water on a wound like that was always painfull, no matter how tough you were. She turned slowly, very slowly. Till faced him fully, but she had her eyes closed. This left him slightly confused, why would she have her eyes closed?

"Th-thank you, Sasori-kun..." The girl opend her eyes, two ruby red orbs stared at him. Instantly, he reconized the girl and it all made sence, why she looked so familure, why he saved her, why he felt so fondly to the girl he took care of the past couple days.

"It's about time you found me, Vallen-chan." Sasori said, his red hair shining like fire in the sun, and his grey eyes shining. They where finaly ruinited, after all this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee: AND THAT IS A WRAP! *holds up a present* see? i wraped it pretty :D

Vallen: *claps franticly* YAY! XDDDDDDD

Zeelee: back to the point... i made this chapter super long, and it changed it lot from what i though it was going to be D: But, it turned out pretty damn good. And yes, Vallen was fairly well known with the amount of missions she was sent on... xD so thats why she knows Deidara, and Sasori alrety. And of course she knows Itachi because its her cousin. Aperently im putting incest in here since Madara and Itachi are her cousins.. O.o

Itachi: Vallen... is that you..? *stares at Vallen like shes a ghost*

Vallen: uh... *waves her arms around* No! No! im.. im a figment of your imagination! NOW YOUR IMAGINATION SAYS GO EAT SKITTLES UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Zeelee: *Kicks him out of the room* :D Itachi cant know nothing... As far as everybody knows, Vallen's dead~ Did i scare you guys?

Vallen: D: The dragon flames scared the hell outa me... i nearly died!

Zeelee: Did you guys all think she did die? xD Was it a good scene? I worked hard on it... And ive also been working on my writing too... just ignore my many spelling mistakes.

Vallen: Well... read and reviw! then we can get on with the next chapter! :o poor Everybody... they all think im dead... i wonder how Pein and Zetsu are going to take the news..

Zeelee: REVIW! And all shall be revealed... *chuckles evily*


	5. The pain of loosing her

Zeelee: CHAPTER 5! *run around waving her arms wildly*

Vallen: We have no idea what we are going to write for this chapter :D And it will probaly be shorter than the last, the other one was to long D:

Dear everybody who reviwed, favorited, or alerted The Akatsuki's Maid: We thank you very very much :D im sorry for not doing personal messges this time... im both to lazy and have no internet to check who did... D: but. anywho... THANK YOU!

Zeelee: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE WE MAY USE! We do own Vallen, and the plot :D

Hidan: *stares into the room in horror then walks away, faking seeing nothing*

Kisame: In otherwords, Zeelee is hyper... The world is going to end soon. She's very... Violent when she's...

Mr Fuzzles: RAWR! *tilts his massive head to the side cutely*

Kisame: O.O... *Throws a fish in the other direction* RUUUN! HES GONA EAT MEH!

Vallen and Zeelee: *sits on the floor and watches Mr fuzzles chace Kisame* GET UM! *Claps franticly*

XxXxXxXxXxX

Madara stared. And stared more. Vallen stood, holding her arm. It was hard to see from this hight, but blood, her blood coated her side. Itachi wounded her. Badly.

It felt like someone punched him in the gut as he stared on, unable to move. The blond person beside him was in the same state of shock. They were on the blondy's bird, they both desited they couldent leave Vallen so they secretly got on Deidara's clay bird and started watching over her. There was multiple times when Madara felt like jumping off the bird and getting inbetween her and the one called Itachi. But he knew if Vallen knew they we're still near she would kill them herselves. So he stayed put. But now, here he stood, frozen like idiot's. Just becuase his Vallen was bleeding. 'Move you danm body!' Madara growled at himself in his mind, but him body stayed.

Madara's heart froze as he watched her tilt her head back, to stare directly at them. She knew, she knew they we're there. Was she the one that did this? That made them not move? Why? Madara growled out loud, showing his frustration.

"Deidara-san~ Can you move?" Madara said in his Tobi voice, he was getting frustrated with not being ablt to move.

"No, Cant. Frozen." Deidara said in broken sentences, his eyes were locked on Vallen, like Madara's were.

"Someone needs to help Vallen-chan! Her arm's hurt!" Tobi said, faking a whine.

Vallen smiled, Madara could feel it. Her mask coverd her face, but he could feel the gentelness of it. "Be safe, my love's." He heard her voice suround them like sweet honey. It felt sickenly sweet. Too good, too nice. Too close. They were in a jitsu. One that Vallen probally made herself. It held them, and projected what she wanted to them. It was like mengekyo but in this world. "I love you. Dont let them get you." Her voice swirled around them like it was the wind.

Then he knew what she ment, A massive red-ornge dragon flew up from the earth's crest. Madara's eyes widend, his heart froze. An ornge-red massive head burst threw her chest, he saw black blood splater befor the flame dragon curled around her, devowering her body.

He stared in complete horror. The bright ornage flaired out, blairing its heat everywhere. He could feel the heat from even on the bird, and they were a good 9 stories up, hovering up above the battle.

Finaly, he regained controll over himself, only to fall to his knees. He stared blankly over the side of the bird. The heat from the flames was intence, but he couldent pull away from it. Madara serched the flames, finding no trace of his Vallen.

Something inside Madara snaped, snipping in a clean two. Dark feelings corsed inside him; hate, revenge, agony, anger, worst then he felt ever befor. His now cold gaze slowly turned to Itachi, the one who did this. Another reason to hate his clan. Another reason to kill. He stared at the young boy that was on his knees, staring into the fire, his two partners cheering. Madada stood up to his full hight, a dark coils surounding him. They killed his Vallen. They killed his love. They killed his heart.

Now they we're going to die.

XxXxX

It's been three days. There was no sign of Sasori, but not like he cared. Madara has been shadowing the three men that killed his love. It seamed they too, were looking for Sasori. So it was hitting two birds with one stone. When they found Sasori, he would off them and get Sasori to join him. Easy. Simple. Done.

The one named Itachi, the one who killed his love, was in lead. He was always in lead. Was he the leader? No, he was too younge. Maybe he had exelent tracking skill's... Yeah, that had to be it.

Madara twitched, there it was, that feeling again. That prickling in the back of his head, like soemone was trying to get in. He growled and pushed it mentaly, making it fly out. Who ever it was, they were weak. They had no chance against him.

He continued shadowing the three ANBU.

XxXxXxX

Zetsu was startled. Pein had sent him to find out why Madara and Vallen were taking so long. Course, it took him no time to find Madara. But, their was no Vallen with him. He pushed threw the ground, apearing in frount of Madara. Where was Vallen? They were not supose to get seperated. It didnt help that he couldent sence Vallen to begin with. He could never find her chakra. He coudent even sence it when he first met her. Everybody had a chakra signal, even non shinobi. But for some odd reason, she didnt.

It was strange, so he just followed Madara's signal instead. It was one of the advantages of having Madara on the mission.

But there was no Vallen with him.

"Madara-sama, _where is Vallen-chan?"_ Salt asked, beating Pepper to the punch line. Dark curls of hate coiled around Madara, making Zetsu panic slightly. He got Madara mad, he must have lost Vallen is the city or something and couldent find her. Yeah, that had to be it. There had to be no other reason she was missing.

"She's dead." Madara said, his voice a cold momotone. Zetsu blanked out., all his reasoning vanashing.

"What?" Zetsu said, his voices mixing together. Disbelief, he belives they call it, took over his mind. Somehting stabbed his heart, over and over. It felt like he was bleeding out, painfully. But there was no physicle wound there. Zetsu wasnt the best with emotions, he was still new to them... But this, this was harsh and painfull. So unlike the happy feeling's he got with Vallen. This was the opisite. Painfull, dark, overpowering...

"You heard me. She's dead. Been like that for three day's." Madara was being hearless, it seamed like he didnt even care that she was dead. Zetsu pulled himself fully out of the ground, to tower over Madara's sitting form.

"Who killed her?" Zetsu said, both his voice's dark with the same dark feeling coiling around Madara.

"The three im trailing."

"Do you plan on killing them?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be reporting back to Pein-sama... Make their death slow and painfull." Zetsu said, his expresion grave. He wanted to kill them himself, but he had to report back. Pein had to hear this. The Akatsuki... Will it survive? Without Their Vallen? They needed her, they adored her... No, not adored, they loved her.

Madara looked up at Zetsu for the first time, red flashed behind the eye hole. Mengekyou, he planed on using it. "I plan on it." Zetsu, satisfied, sunk back into the ground to give this grave news to Pein. Their was a grieving in order.

XxXxXxXxX

"Raven, we have been serching for three day's!" Hawk said, loosing his pace slightly. Tiger agreed, falling behind to match Hawk.

"You two should not be ANBU. You are pathedic and weak." Itachi said, moving his cold red eyes to them. They shiverd and quickened their pace. Ever since they killed that Yukineko, Itachi had been cold and dead to the world. They had to wonder if she was something inportant to him. Like maybe a kissing cousin.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Hawk asked, in his obnoxiose whiney voice.

"Sand does not have enough Shinobi to spare." Itachi said, turing a blood curling glare on him.

"One more day till we are aloud to give up anyway..." Tiger mumbled, flinching when Itachi looked at him.

"You two are sure to be dead on your next mission. No longer will i stick my neck out for you." Itachi said in his cold monotone.

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure of this?" Pein asked, his voice going into a cold momotone.

"Yes, _Madara-sama say's she has been dead for three day's_." Zetsu said, half of his body out side of the ground.

"There's no way she survived?"

"None, _Madara-sama is always correct_."

"Leave." Zestu nodded and sunk back into the ground.

Pein got up from behind his desk, his movement robotic. He started pacing around, trying to stop the upcoming feelings inside him.

He lost.

Pein punched his desk, shatering it in half. He stood gasping, tear's running down his face. Scared, he reached up and touched his cheek that was wet with tears. Tear's. A god should never cry. Never. He growled lowdly and grabbed his chair and threw it at the rock wall, making it break into peices.

"Why... Why did you die Vallen?" He leaned against the wall and held his head. Pain, after his namesake, pulsed threw him. Another one of his loved ones gone. Dead.

And he couldent even bring her back, since her body was incinerated.

Even if he could... It would never be the same. He could never bring back her soul, her essence...

"I should never have sent you... Im sorry." Pein gasped out, tears flowing down his face.

XxXxXxX

Zeelee: Well, this chapter was short... But good enough :D and now you know how her boy's feel!

Vallen: Thank you for reading, we will try post a chapter soon again~!

Zeelee: Please review! Oh, oh, i found a pet peave... Why do people favorite or alert The Akatsuki's Maid, and not reveiw and say why? We dont care if it simple, or short! Just the tinyest thing makes us happy! we're kinda simple minded... Oh, and please dont act all formal! *cough-Kira-Yuti-cough* :D If you review, your instantly my friend xD Thank you

Zeelee-Vallen: READ AND REVEIW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	6. An unexpected meeting

Vallen: CHAPTER 6!

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Zeelee... Are you okay..?

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: DO SOMETHING ELSE BUT SMILE!

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Since it seams Zeelee lost her mind... I SHALL DIRECT THIS CHAPTER! It shouldnt be bad since we are the same person... Most of the time~

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Oh, and we just posted "The Akatsuki's Maid Chrismas Special" So read and enjoy! and we are bumping down the rating to Teen. It isnt bad enough for M.

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: And we are going to be starting another Akatsuki story(s)... Dont worry, we'll keep going on this one too!

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: I dont know about you.. But Zeelee-chan is creeping me out, so...

To whomever revied, favorited, or alerted: THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! We love you all! Im sorry i still cant do the personal messages, becuase we cant see who did... We cant find out when we are writing the story... becuase we have to go all the way to the library to post it... you better be greatfull! xD thank you all~ *chu*

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: recap, It's been two weeks since Vallen suposibly "died". She and Sasori have been serching for the Akastuki. Since they moved from the cave in her absence. So now they wonder around looking for them.

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: ...okay den...ON WITH THE STORY! We do not own Naruto or anything else we may use. We only own Vallen and the plot.

XxXxXxX

"This hair dye is horrible..." Vallen grumbled, playing with her now electic blue hair with silver streaks. Her stupid hair still had the three silver streaks in it, even after they dyed it.

"Suck it up... At least now it looks like a fashion statement." Sasori said, looking at the girl that sat on the bed. They currently resided in a hotel room in a small town in the mist. The two of them have been serching for the Akastuki for the past two weeks. There has been no sign of them in the country side what so ever. Now they had to start serching small towns and Villages for them. Sadly, the Akatsuki was still new... So no one knew of them. Just finding the smallest hint of them was difficult.

And since they were serching town's now, they had to change their aperences.

Vallen wore no mask, not many people knew her face, so it was safely tucked away in her bag. She had electic blue hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were tricky, since red eyes were nearly inpossible, they got her contacts. It was a light blue like her hair, and didnt had a pupil like her normal eyes. So people knew she was blind. It actully made it easyer, so no one suspected them of being Shinobi.

Sasori on the other hand, changed so he had messy black hair that looked like his normal style, and dark forest green eyes. He never did put much work on his henges, he found it to troublesome.

"But it's still silver isnt it?" Vallen questiond, glaring at her hair in her hand. She heard Sasori chuckle.

"Jerk."

XxXxXxXxX

"Kimono shoping?" Vallen asked, touching the silky fabric's that hung on the wall's. Her brow furrowed, she didnt know how to put one on, or even knew how hey looked for that matter.

"There is a festival tonight." Sasori said, staring at the girl he loved so dearly. He stared at a particular Kimono, it was black with light blue flowers on it. Her current hair reminded him of the color of the flowers... This was the one they were going to get.

"A festival? For?" Vallen asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasori watched as her hair fell out of place and onto her shoulder.

"Celibrating the moon." He said, his forest green eyes still trained on her hair. It was starting to bother him, but he didnt want to touch her in public. People would get the wrong idea's... Right now they were only friends, or travel partners. But it was really, really starting to bother him. He recherd out and tucked it behind her ear. Satisfyed, he looked behind him where two twin girls stood, staring wide eyed at the public display of affection.

"Do what you must." He said before leaving Vallen in their hands.

XxXxXxX

"Your hair is so soft, like silk." One girl said, combing threw the knots in Vallen's hair. "So what's your name?" She asked curiosly.

"Uh..." Vallen paused for a moment. "Minako..." She said finaly. She wasnt good at names... And thingking one off the top of her head was nearly inpossible. So she chose the first one that popped up. She instantly regreted it. Minako was a painfull name... To many memories of her past.

"Minako-chan it is!" The other girl chirped happily.

"What are your names?" Vallen asked, blinking when they started aplying makeup on her. Vallen never had her makeup done before, it was kind of heavy and odd feelng...

"Kei," Said the one pinning her hair up.

"Kuro." Said the other that was doing her makeup.

Vallen giggled, they sounded young, probaly around her age.

"Kei-chan, Kuro-chan... What is it like being able to see?" Vallen questioned, curiose. When ever she asked Pein-kun, Zetsu-kun, or Madara-sama they never answerd her. It made her kind of mad. She wanted to know, even if she coudlent see it she wanted to hear of it.

"It's brilliant. There's so many colors... So many differnt people to see... So much landscape... It's amazing." Kuro said, daydreaming slightly.

"K-Kuro... Be nice..." Kei stutterd, slightly ashamed by her sisters actions.

"Oh, no.. Its exactly what i wanted to hear." Vallen said, giggling.

"Oh O-okay..." Kei mummbled shyly.

"Yes, it sounds amazing..." Vallen said, smiling. She liked these two girls. They were honest and kind, Straight forward and thurough. They reminded her of two girls she knew when she was younger.

"How do you know what your boyfriend looks like?" Kuro asked. She laughed loudly when Vallen's face turned completly red.

"H-He isnt... Ah... Nya!" Vallen hid her face in her hands, emberest by the whole thing.

"Carefull not to smuge your makeup!" Kuro hissed. "I worked hard on that."

Vallen reluctently moved her hands, her face still flushed. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Kimono.." Kei said, holding the fabric in her arms.

"Vallen-chan, stand up and hold out your arms okay?" Vallen nodded and did as asked. She twitched when she felt somthing touch the scar on her arm.

"What... happend here?" Kei asked touching the smooth sliky skin of her scar.

"I was in an acsident.. My partner was actully the one who saved me." Vallen said, hopeing they didnt ask for details.

"Ah.." Kei gasped, sliding the silky material over her arm.

"Whoa. That's one awsome tatoo you have." Kuro stated, staring at Vallen's back. Vallen tenced, hoping her tatoo didnt move.

"My mother and father did for me..." Vallen said, her voice lowering slightly. Kuro shrugged it off as nothing and slipped the other side of the kimono on Vallen.

They put on the next layer, and then started wraping the sashes around her waist.

"SUCK IT IN!" Kuro yelled, yanking on one side of the sashe. Kei was yanking on the other side.

"I AM! I AM!" Vallen yelled, out of breath.

Finaly, they were done.

The girls clapped their hands, proud of their work.

Vallen's hair was up in an elegant bun, keeping all of her hair out of her face exsept for a few strands that fell free. Her eyes were outlined with eyeliner, brining out the electic blue. Her lips were lightly glossed, Kuro finding no need to put lipstick on her. The kimono, made her skin look pale like the moon. The blue brining out the other colors on her.

All in all, she looked beautiful.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasori walked in and stoped dead in his tracks. In font of him stood a goddes in human form, pale, beautiful and refined. She looked amazing. Vallen looked amazing.

"Well, see you Kuro-chan, Kei-chan... I hope we meet again." Vallen said, bowing to them. Both girls bowed back.

"See you Vallen-chan!" Vallen froze. They knew... Wait, of course they knew. Kei, Kuro... How could she be so stupid?

"Twins, i'll see you next time i come to town." Vallen said, smiling softly. The twins, Kei and Kuro, two girls she knew from the leaf village a long time ago, befor they got run out. So this is where they where now, and she was right... It was them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Why did we have to come here...?" Grumbled Zetsu, who wore a human henge, he now had light blond hair, and yellow eyes. He still was tall, but they coudlent do anything about that. Tobi on the other hand, didnt have to do anything. He just had to wear his ornge swirly mask. they both more male yukata's.

"Becuase Tobi likes festivals!" Tobi yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"The true reason?" Zetsu asked, he learned to only use one of his personalities at times like this. Pepper won the rock paper and sisors, so they were being him this time.

"Im reserching the possibility of a new member." Tobi said quietly, cupping his hands around where his mouth would be.

Electric blue caught his eye, making him swivel around. Their target had blue hair.

Tobi took off toward the blue haired person, leaving Zetsu in the dust.

XxXxXxXxX

Tobi caught up to the person, but now he was closer he was sure it wasnt him. This was a female, and was WAY to short. The person he was lookign for was supose to be tall. And male.

The person turned around, and Tobi stared. She looked familure, with her pure blue electic eyes zoned on him. There was something about her face that remined him of someone... Someone dear to him... But he coudlent place who.

"Tobi-kun!" she yelped, throwing herself at him in a hug. Tobi pushed her away quicky, not knowing how to react. The girl obviosly knew his name... And seamed to know him personly... But why coudlent he place who she was?

"Va...Miniko-chan... Dont wander away like that." A tall raven haired male said, coming up from behind the girl. Tobi stared at the person, for a split second he mistook the person as someone else. For a second it looked like Sasori.

Va? why did that sound familure to Tobi?

"Sori-kun, i found Tobi-kun!" The girl yelled, clapping her hands together. Tobi shifted on his feel uncomferbly.

"Tobi's sorry miss... But Tobi doesnt know who you are." Tobi said, his voice offset.

"Tobi-kun.." The girl said, her eyes wide. Then her eyes narrowed, she grabbed his hand and pulled him threw the crowd. Her grip was strong, strong enough that Tobi couldent get away without hurting the girl. So he alowed her to lead him away unwillingly.

"Minako-chan, i'll be over here." Said the girls partner, walking up at an stand that had puppets.

XxXxXxXx

The girl led him to a deserted area, where there was no one but them.

The girl turned to look at him, her pure blue eyes making his heart cringe. It reminded him of His Vallen...

"Madara-sama, i've been looking all over for you!" The girl said, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks. This girl looked so much like his Vallen it was painful. Madara twiched, relizing she said his name.

"Who are you?" He growled, his voice low.

"It's me." The girl said, her eyes widening.

"Whos me?" Madara asked, glaring down the girl.

"Vallen-chan." She said, tilting her head to the side just like Vallen use to do.

XxXxXxXxX

"You lie!" Madara yelled raising his hand. He fought to not hit the girl, remembering the time he DID hit Vallen. He never wanted to hit another girl after that day. "I watched Vallen-chan die." He rasped out, fisting his hands.

The girl's expression went blank. "Sasori-kun saved me... I managed to make a subsitution Jitsu and replaced my body before i was hit... Although, soon after i passed out from blood loss, chakra use, and poisen." The girl said, her blue eyes hard.

"... If your the real Vallen-chan... Where is our last hideout?"

"In a cave in the fire country." She said without hezitaion. Madara stared at the girl hard, no one else would have known that.

"If your the real Vallen-chan... I give you the task of bringing Sasori-san to the new hide out in the Rain. If your the real Vallen-chan, Pein-kun would know." Madara growled. He just told a total stranger where there new hide out was... But he coudlent help but hope this was the real Vallen-chan. His real love. The one that he watch die...

"As you wish, Madara-sama." Vallen said, bowing.

"Until then, i will not tell the others of this meeting..." He turned on his heel and walked away. He kept on walking, no matter the pain he felt pulling himself away from the girl. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her home, to hug her and never let her go again...

Damn the world. This was not Vallen. Vallen was dead.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen: Well, hope you enjoyed.

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Poor Vallen-chan! Madara didnt belive it was her! D:

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: So mean of him... IT WAS VALLEN! DX

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Please ingore her smiling... even if it is creepy.

Zeelee: :D

Vallen: Anywho, PLEASE REVIW! Thank you for reading! *bows*


	7. Kisame

Vallen: CHAPTER 7! *gasps* So many chapter's! :O

Zeelee: We are so proud! *chibi tears*

Vallen: To everybody who has been reading so far... WE LOVE YOU! You are the one's that help us keep going on the story~

Zeelee: Now... We relize we have been dragging it out lot's lately... But it's going to start picking up soon. We Promise! And before we forget again... VOTE ON THE POLL ON OUR PROFILE PAGE! :o

Zeelee-Vallen: We fo not own Naruto, only Vallen. ON WITH THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sasori-kun." Vallen said, looking up at him with watery big blue eye's. He felt a twinge in his heart as he stared at her. Carefully, he wraped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him and sobbed, crying her heart away. People around them stared, but were soon sent on their way when Sasori glared at them.

Soon her sob's died away, and she pulled away from him. She looked back at him for a moment, her eyes saying for them to go back to their room. He nodded and followed her threw the swarm of people.

XxXxXxXxX

"We have to go to the Rain." She said, her voice strange soft and void.

"As you wish." He said, his eyes never leaving the dead looking girl. He wanted to ask her what happend... But he knew it would hurt her if he did, so he kept quiet. She would tell him when she wanted too.

XxXxXxX

Vallen bowed lowly, a smile on her face. "Thank you, our stay was amazing!" She chimed.

Sasori stood not far behinf her, watching her carefully. She was as offly good actress, soon as she was in front of people she was her normal self. Or at least as much as she could act herself.

"Please come again!" The couple who owned the place said, returning the bow. Sasori smirked, she had them tied around her finger alreaty. She seamed to atract people like that.

The two of them walked away, savering the last bits of sivalation for the next few day's. Sasori had the feeling it was going to be a quiet walk.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen twitched, her eyes widening.

"Sasori-kun, do you feel that?" She said, her wide eye's turning to him. He puzzled over it for a second, he didnt feel anything out of the ordinary. Then it hit him, a freakishy large amount of Chakra coming into his range of seeing.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly breathless. Vallen twitched again, her breath catching.

"They are telling me we should run... He's in a blood thirst." Vallen said, her voice worried. Sasori didnt even have time to ask who 'they' were before Vallen took off, leaving Sasori in the dust. For someone who couldent feel chakra, she sure was fast.

He followed her closly as she took many turn's and twist, like she was following someone's directions. "What are you doing Vallen-chan?" Sasori asked, confused.

"They say water calm's him! We need to lead him towards that lake." Vallen said; pointing in a direction. Sasori was completly puzzled now, but he followed her anyway.

Then he felt it; he relized the large chakra signiture was following them. He sped up his pace slightly.

XxXxXxX

A large lake came into sight. Sasori watched with slight amazement, he had no idea there was a lake there what so ever.

Vallen looked behind her to him, her eyes frantic. "Sasori-kun, i need you to go on the lake a safe distance in." She said, landing on the sandy bank's.

"What about you?" He asked, landing in front of her.

"I cant use my chakra. Plus, they will protect me if i need it..." She said, her eyes hardning. "Now go." Her voice was final. He nodded and did what she asked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kisame smelt it, he smelt good prey. He followed the sent, only to find out it had senced him. He felt predetory adreniline serge threw him, this prey was smart. He followed the sweet sent, his pace picking up. His prey stopped, like it was waiting for him. What an intresting prey... Usaly they ran until he caught them.

His lips pulled into a smile, his pointed white teath showing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kisame landed in the sand, staring down at a girl that was bearly half his height. The girl had electric blue hair with sliver streaks and light blue eyes, with a mix of pale skin. He could smell the hair dye though, so it want her natual color, Kisame felt a bit disapointed, He never hunted a blue head before.

"They said you arnt usaly like this... They say you went into a blood rage a couple months ago and have yet to come out of it." The small girl said, Kisame stiffend, stunned for a moment. The girl talked to 'them' like him, like few other's he's ever known.

"You speak with the earth?" Kisame said, his voice raspy.

"When ever they will it." The girl said, her blue eye's hard.

"You indeed are good prey." Kisame said, his lip's pulling into a shark grin.

The water rose from behind her in little droplet's, surounding her. Kisame's smirk died away, the earth was protecting her, fom him. They knew that water calmed him, and the reason he was in a blood rage was because he hasnt touched water in nearly four months. Usaly he had to be in contact with water at least every week. It purified him, it helped him with his shark nature.

The water pulsated, something only he and the girl could see. It sent off waves, shining like the sun. It was like it was singing. Kisame took a step back, his gaze darkning.

"Why are they listning to you? Usaly im the favored one." He said, his voice low.

"They dont want you to be like this anymore. They dont like when you kill... It stains them with the blood." The girl said with half lidded eyes. Her eyes were blank, no pupil. The girl reached up and removed the contacts. Her eyes were red, like blood. Pure red orb's stared at him.

"Is this why they talk to you?" Kisame said, grinding his teath.

"No, i reached out to them. And they spoke to me in return, guiding me in the dark world." She said, closing her useless eye's.

"But they dont talk to just anyone." He gowled, it took him years and years to get them to speak to him. To tell him why he was like he was. All they said was, it was becuase he was special.

"They talk to whom they deam worthy." They girl opend her eye's, they bore into his soul. He took another step back. The water dropplets surged at him, making him jump out of the way. Another wind of water surged at him, and he dodged it.

"You arnt controlling them with jitsu?" Kisame growled, not sencing any chakra merged with the water.

"No, they dont need it... They have enough will to want you to be yourself again.. They dont like you blood thirsty." She said, staring at him from the same spot.

"Why dont you fight me?" He yelled, drawing his massive sword from his back. He jumped at her, expecting to cut her down. But she swiftly ducked, dropping into the sand. She rolled sideways and stoped herself in a crouch. She stared at him, all emotion gone from her expression. It startled Kisame for a second, the girl he was just talking to vanished, leaving an outershell. She emited bloodlust around her, almost like his, but controlled. It swirled around her like a dark coil.

"Becuase im not fun when i fight." He heard her light voice, a dark numbness to it. She stood up, making rapid hand sign's. Water pulsaded, surounding her hand. It took the shape of a katana.

She smiled, more teath than normaly shone, it was more like a snarl. Her red eyes held an endless to them, endless darkness.

What was this girl? Kisame stared at her as she aproched him, his limbs refusing to move. Her eyes stared, into his soul, seeing every little thing about him. It was frietning. This side of this girl... Was a hunter.

Kisame smiled, all his sharp teeth showing. "Good prey indeed. Hunter vs Hunter." He said raising his sword.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasori watched the scene from afar. It seamed His Vallen and the blue man had a short conversation, before engaging in battle. He watched from afar, as water rose and started raining down on them.

It looked like a dance, Vallen atacked, he dodged; He atacked, Vallen dodged. It was a dance, one where you could easily loose your life. It was beautiful.

The battle raged on, as it rained above them, it was strange how the water did that. It was only around them that it rained, everywhere else was clear as day. It soaked them as they danced on, and on in an eternal dance.

XxXxXxX

Kisame growled, the girl fighting him was a distraction while the water gatherd above them. It rained down on them, while they faught. This girl was farily skilled. But it grew harder and harder to keep fighting as they kept going on. The girl was small, it was harder to target her becuase of it.

The girl crowched low, readying herself to spring. He held up his sword, ready to block. Sudenly she fell to her knee's, caughing hard. Kisame stood confused, lowering his sword to stare at the crouched over girl. She caughed and caughed, blood staining the sand. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly, black blood staining her teath and chin.

"S-sorry i cant.. fi-fight anymore." She hissed out weakly, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. A single tear of blood came from the side of her eye. His breath hitched as he knelt down beside her.

He didnt know what to do as she fell limply to her side.

He senced another chakra signiture, it landed next to him. Kisame glanced up, to see a red-haired man with brown eyes glaring at him. Kisame bared his teath and stood up, moving between the red haired man and the girl. The red haired man glared harder, but made no move to atack.

"She fainted. Let me see her." The man said, Kisame stared at him hard. After he desited that he didnt want to hurt the girl, he steped to the side. The red haired man fell to his knees, and started examining the girl with carefull hands.

"What happend? I never landed a blow on her." Kisame said, staring at the bloody girl, the blue dye ahd run from her hair in the rain. Leaving silky black hair in it's wake. The rain was still pooring, washing away some of the blood on the girl. The brown eyed man looked up and him, his eyes cold.

"She used her Chakra. She says that everytime she uses her chakura it eats away at her life force, becuase of a curse..." He picked up one of her silver streaks of hair. "Four now... Four streaks..." he mummbled, holding the girl close to him, to sheild her from the rain. The rain spread, from the little area around them, the sky's darkning. It was like the earth was crying for it's friend.

"So... She's... Dead?" Kisame ground out, staring at the limp body of the girl. He felt a pang in his heart. His eye twitched, what was this feeling?

"No," A sigh escaped Kisame lips, unwillingly. "Hm..." Sasori looked thoughtfull, the iner gears of his mind working hard. "There's nothing we can do for the time being." He said, picking Vallen's small body up.

He started walked away, Kisame watched blankly. Part of his mind was telling him to go, but the other part was saying not to.

Sasori stoped and looked behind him to where Kisame stood. "Are you coming?" He asked boredly.

"Yes." Kisame anserd, acatching up with them in a few strides.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasori had to invite him along, it was what Vallen would have wanted. Plus he knew they didnt harm eachother perposly, they were dancing, extanging words with actions. It was an odd way to form a bond, but once formed it would always be there. It was like Vallen and his bond, they formed one by fighting too. In a way, him and Kisame were one of the same. Both atached to Vallen, her protecters even if she didnt need one. They both would watch over her now, together. Along with whomever else atached to her. They were all part of her, as much as she was all part of them. He didnt know the other's yet, but he knew he had to share his beloved Vallen.

Plus, they wouldent be able to live with themselves if they faught over her, and hurt her.

He glanced over at the tall blue man next to him. The rain had died down, it was mearly a near drizzle now.

"We should find shelter." Sasori said, his tone bored.

"There's a small town ahead." Kisame said, looking down at the man next to him out of the corner of his eye.

XxXxXxX

Sasori started stripping the wet cloths that clung to Vallens skin. "WHOA! WHOA!" Kisame started waving his arms arounf wildly. "It's wrong to take advantage of a lady while she's sleeping!" He yelled franticly. Sasori stared at him with bored eyes for a moment, before resuming stripping her. Kisame blushed, turning purple as Sasori removed her wet tanktop off her body, leaving her in her soaked bindings and bagy pance.

"It's nothing i havent seen before." Sasori stated bordly. Kisame was acting like he never seen a girl naked before.

"But, but..." Kisame hid his face in his masive hands.

"Relax, we need to get these cloth's off of her anyway, so she doesnt catch a cold." Sasori said, tilting his head to stare blankly at the tall man.

"Uh..." Kisame nodded, understanding. Didnt mean he liked it though. He turned his head, feeling uncomfy that there was a girl being undressed infront of him. "What's her name anyway?" Kisame asked, feeling akward.

"Uchiha Vallen." Sasori said, sayign the bear minimum. He didnt like wasting words, so he only spoke the bare minimum.

"Uchiha? Huh, that's an famouse clan." he said blandly.

"Shes not like them." Sasori mumbled, his Vallen want like them. She wasnt liek anyone else. She was her own person, no matter if she was an Uchiha.

"All Uchiha are the same, dark, quiet, and thinking their better than everybody else." Kisame had met his fair share of Uchiha, and quiet frankly, he didnt like them.

"You talked to her, she's different... She's Vallen-chan." He said, the afectionate way he said her name showing. Kisame glanced at them, only to see Vallen's half naked form, only her binding's and her undies hiding her most private part's. Kisame quiqly looked away, the image burned into his mind.

"You say her name differntly... What is she to you?" Kisame asked, his heart aching.

"I love her. She's the most amazing work of art ever made." Sasori said, staring down at the girl's face. He stroked her cheek, moving some hair from her face.

"Hm." Kisame said, seeing red. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Sasori looked up at him, his eyes darkning.

"Your going to need to learn how to share, Vallen-chan doesnt belong to one person." He growled, pulling the cover's over her small body.

Kisame glanced at him, feeling a bit startled. Sasori red his feeling's better than he did. Was it because he had the same problem?

"You too, you had to exsept that she didnt belong souly to you?"

"I love her with whatever i have left of myself, and i know she loves me back with the same feeling's. But i also know that's how she feel's for 'Tobi-san" and whomever else is in the Akatsuki that belong to her..."

"The Akastuki?" Kisame looked stunned for a moment, before a grin pulled at his lips. "Does this Tobi-san where a ornge swirly mask?"

"Yes, he does..." Sasori said, remembering how Vallen looked when she spotted him. It was like it was the highlight of everything. Her face just lit up. But then again, she looked at him like that too. She indeed loved them all, equaly and unconditionly.

"He invited me to join this Akatsuki not long ago, and said to go to the Rain when i desited." Kisame said, grinning. Sasori looked up at him, blankly.

"Vallen-chan was sent to recrute me, we are curently on our way to the Rain..." He said.

"Well, it seam's we will be travling together."

"I warn you now... Get use to the fact she atracts men... But only some are worthy of her. Most of them are just swine. But Me, You, Tobi, and whomever else there is, were fount worthy of her afection.. And there will be more."

"She doesnt belong to one person, i get it."

"Good... Becuase i know i had one hell of a time trying to get use to it."

Kisame burst out laughing; Sasori grinned. They were going to get along just fine. He alrety agreed to sharing Vallen.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen burst awake, sitting up quickly. It was night time, and both of the boy's were sleeping. She glanced down at herself, blushing when she found herself naked. Sasori must have stripped her.

She looked at Sasori who lay in the same bed as her, then at Kisame who layed in the bed next to them. She blushed lightly and cluched her chest. She loved them... She didnt know how the feeling's formed so fast, but she loved them too. Along with Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Zetsu, and Madara. So many she loved, so many held parts of her heart... They were all a part of her being now.

She got up and serched her bag, grabbing her mask and a dress. She slipped both of them on, and placed on her cloak with red clouds. It was odd, she hadnet worn the cloak since she woke up a couple weeks ago.. But now she felt the need to wear it.

She climbed onto the window sill, looking behing herself at her boy's. "I'll be back soon... 'They' the earth... Need a favor..." she said, slipping out of the window.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She folowed the moonlit road, running swiftly. It never did matter to her if it was night or day she traveled, it didnt affect her. She lived in a dark world as it was. Sure, she saw the ocational shadow figure, but it took lots of concintration. Usaly she just listend to the earths whiper's to tell her where to go. In return, she did whatever they needed whenever she could.

Even if it would eat at her life.

She came to see the blazing fire, she could feel the heat of it from where she stoof ten yards away. Vallen felt the earth, sencing their was a lake near by. Well, at least that lessend the power she would have to use. It took so much more chakra to make water out of the moister in the air.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, startled, she looked up. Kisame stood there, a smile on his face. "Forget they speak to me too?" He asked, chuckling.

"Ah... No, im not use to help though, they usaly only ask me..." Vallen said, her voice soft. She was still woozy from the blood loos earlyer that day.

"They sent me to stop you. Or at least, lessen the blow. Two working together is better than one." He said, ginning down at the pale mask of the girl.

"They havent sent me to help them since my curse has been placed, so i take honor when they do finaly ask." She said, her voice wavering. "But... I guess it's easyer to have two." Vallen started making hand sighns, rapidly moving her hands into patrens. Kisame followed suit, doing the same.

Two huge water dragon's rose out of the lake that wasnt far away, they directed them at the fire, over and over until it started dieing fire blazed, trying to spread farther before it was smotherd. But the two dragons ate away at it bit by bit, leaving the dark ashed of the land to heal.

Soon the fire was all gone, and the dark, ash filled dragons broke, spilling across the charred land.

Vallen moved her mask to the side, and looked up at Kisame, black blood trickling from the side of her mouth. It wasnt as bad as before, but she still lost some of her life... "Th-thank you for your... help. They will still help me see now..." She said, leaning against his arm. He watched as a new white streak made it's way across her hair. About half of her hair was white now.

Vallen started to fall, but he caught her in his arms.

"You realy are different from the other Uchiha..." Kisame said softly. Staring down at the girl's beautiful, moonlit, face. "Your more pure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasori woke up to find Vallen dressed, and sleeping next to him. He blinked, another streak was in her hair now.

He sat up, to see Kisame sitting at the end of his bed.

"What did you guy's do?" Sasori asked, his vioce acusing. Kisame looked at him, his eyes dark in the shady room.

"It's a secret between us who speak with the earth..." He said, his voice raspy. "And another, who speaks like us... Has heard their plea to save Vallen-san. He's on his way." Kisame said, growling. The earth sometimes didnt make sence. They were going to send some stranger? What if he hurt Vallen? But then again, Vallen was friends with the earth, they would never harm her.

"When will he or she be here?" Sasori asked. He alreaty learned to not ask about the earth thing, it was to confusing for him. Not that he was dumb, it was just that he didnt understand that subject.

"He, He will be here in the morning." Kisame said, grinding his teath. He didnt want another to fall for his Vallen, he knew, he knew that if it was a man they would fall for her.

"Why did they send for him?"

"Becuase he may be able to slow down her curse."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: THERE YOU HAVE IT! Kisame, Sasori are now on their way to joining the Akatsuki :D

Zeelee: Think we did fairly good... Sorry we didnt put much efort in the fighting scenes... We arnt experienced in that area yet.

Vallen: *grins* BUT WE ARE LEARNING! From our Sempai :D

Zeelee: Yes... but mostly by ourselves since we cant speak with sempai much anymore D:

Vallen: well, Thank you for reading. If theres anything you want us to improve on, anythign at all... tell us! we want to get better! and for that we need critisism! although if you make a hate mail thing we might cry D:

Zeelee: That said... VOTE ON OUR POLL ON OUR PROFILE PAGE!

Zeelee-Vallen: Please review, they make our day better and get's our butt moving. Otherwise we put off writing another chapter... Thank you *chu*


	8. Part of her past, and meeting Kakuzu

Zeelee: *stares*

Vallen: *stares*

Zeelee: *stares more*

Vallen: *stares even more*

Zeelee: *stares*

Vallen: ENOUGH! *curls up on the flore* Im dying of bordum... *whimpers*

Zeelee: This means... NEW CHAPTER! We do not own The Akastuki, Naruto, or anyother reference we may use.

WARNING: Their is a crude, harsh part in this chapter. It involes Vallen's past, which is fairly dark... If you dont like the mension of rape, abuse, or killing of parents dont read it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara rolled onto in his side, his breath hitching.

Her face... Cloudy, beautiful ruby red eye's, pale skin, small nose, plump lips, strong jaw, nice cheekbones, dark black hair framing her face...

His Vallen.

But the face changed; pure sea blue eyes, electic blue hair, very slight tan, but the same fetures. The only difference the coloring. Who was this girl? Why did she look so much like his beloved Vallen? How did she know who he was? Her voice... It was so much like her's... Soft, low, like a hum.

Madara growled, rolling onto his back and running his hand threw his long hair. He stared up into the dark-ness, silence everywhere.

'Madara-sama~' Faint whispers of her voice filled his mind. 'You killed the livivng room again!' His lips pulled up into a smile, he loved making her mad. He loved getting a rise out of her. 'Madara-sama...' He felt a pang in his chest, he gripped at the cloth above his heart, gasping. It hurt... Thinking of her, yet never being able to see her again. He wanted to touch her, to hear her voice one more time... But she was dead. And he couldent do anything about it. He could have stoped it, he could have killed all those three men before they killed her. He growled, he never did get a chance to kill them, or find Sasori. The three men just disiperd one night, gone into thin air... The men that killed his Vallen, they would die. Painfully. Those men didnt deserve to die peacfully. He was going to use mangekyo on them, torcher them in his world for three days, then when they come back torcher them in the real world... Then kill them.

Blood, he wanted to see their blood spilled.

_'Madara-sama...' _Her voice, soft, pleading as she stared up at him with her masked face. Oh, how he hated that mask. He just wanted to smash it, cruch it to dust. It didnt help that the mask still had the crack in it from when he hit her. Madara's hand stung, he pulling it in front of his face, frouning at the pale skin. Needles stabbed at the skin as he remeberd... He hit her, marred her pale skin... He growled and let him hand fall limply to the bed. There was no point in thinking about it now, she was gone anyway.

Madara closed his eyes and layed an arm across his forhead. He begain to think of the night before she was killed. The perfect night. Sure, she was asleep threw most of it... But it was still embeded perfectly into his memory.

Her sleeping face was even more beautiful in the moonlight. Her soft lips against his... Madara slid his arm from his forhead to touch his lips. Her lips were so soft against his... He sighed and rested his arm over his eyes. A smirk pulled at his lips as he rememberd slidign into bed with her, and pulling her sleeping body against his. He savored her sent, the feel of her skin against his. She smelled like candy, roses, and forest that night... Her back fit perfectly to him. It was almost like she was made for him.

Madara moved his arm and opend his dark eyes. He stared into the dark, his heart acing. "Vallen you idiot, why did you have to die?" He whisperd, staring into the blank-ness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A tall looming figure moved from shadow to shadow. His green eyes glowed in the dark-ness as he scanned the area for lone travlers, luckly there was none. For once, human's were being smart. Never travel in the night, he chuckled. You never know what might lerk in the shadow's.

Like, maybe a monster like him.

His gaze darkned. He moved his large hand to touch the mask that coverd the lower part of his face. A monster all right.

"This better be worth it..." He growled, he didnt like human contact. They were all petty creatures. He would rather keep to himself... But no, the earth had to order him to come meet some slut that was dying. They explained her situation, that she was loosing some of her life forse everytime she used her chakra because of a curse. He had been around for a long time, he knew of such a thing... But he didnt ever think anyone would actully have that curse, it was beyond rare.

At least he would get to examine something rare, and make notes. He growled, why he had to tell this whore about her own curse was beyond him. She could go bleed to death in a corner for all he cared. Actully, he would rather that. That way he wouldent have to bother himself with this petty human that alowed herself to be cursed.

How did he know of this curse you ask? Well, this monster has known lots of people in his time. Once, he met a man with a strange tattoo on his back at a hotspings. An odd man he was too, he didnt even flinch when he saw him. He sighed, that man died long ago becuase of that exact curse. One of the Uchiha's forbiden jitsu's. But he and the man spent enough time to learn a few things before he died. Like, how to conter atack it... But then, it was hard to do that. Finding a willing doner, and lots of them at that if you didnt want to kill the person...

Blood, feeding on blood for some reason slowed the curse. Even if the cat 'ate' most of your life-blood, and life-energy, you could borrow from feeding on other's. Now he had to relay his notes to the whore the earth was trying to help. Why the earth was trying to help her, was beyond him. She was probaly weak, worthless, a whore and pathedic. That's how most human female's were like. It was pointless to even talk to one.

They all screamed and ran at the fist sight of his face anyway. He was a monster after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen opend her eyes, feeling heat on her skin. She rolled over, shinking into the blanket, she didnt like early morning sun on her skin, it was too early for her to deal with. She never liked beging overly warm.

"We know your awake Vallen-chan." Sasori said, poking at the lump of goo that was Vallen. Vallen slid out of bed, crumpling onto the floor.

"Nooo..." Vallen whined, laying in a heap of herself on the nice cool tiles. "Vallen is sleepy..." She mummbled, curling up into a ball. Sasori poked her back with his foot, grinning when she unrolled.

"Maybe i would have given you time to recover if it wasnt for you pushing yourself so much." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Vallen's eyes widend as she looked up to where his voice came from, suposibly where he stood.

"Vallen is of no use otherwise, Vallen needs to prove herself somehow." She said, looking down. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the cat move in her skin, walking around her front to her back, to her front again. Like it was pacing. She hissed slightly, it burned when it moved, but she was starting to get use to the pain.

She felt a finger under her chin, and her face being lifted. Her eyes stared into blank-ness. It was pointless to do jesters like that to her. But she obliged anyway, letting Sasori lift her face to look at his.

"Vallen-chan, you are not worth-less. You are just... Incappible at the moment." Sasori said, staring down at her emotionles face.

"Hn." Sasori let his hadn fall, the tipicle Uchiha word... Hn. Vallen went Uchiha mode, it was pointless to try convice her of that now.

"Just know, everytime you hurt yourself, you hurt the one's you care about to." Sasori said, standing up and walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vallen's breath hitched. What did that mean? She was hurting them? How? She only wanted to protect them. She hugged her knees, not having anything else to hug.

Vallen's eyes waterd, everyone was going to slowly start hateing her. Madara didnt belive it was her. Pein and Zetsu though she was dead. Itachi though he killed her. Deidara thought she was incinerated. Kisame and Sasori were the only one's she had right now... And they too, would soon hate her. She brought nothing but pain and misery. She wasnt worth caring for, worth loving. Maybe it would be better if she let that fire dragon hit her, then she would be dead. And her loved ones whould no longer have to worry about her. She would be gone from their minds, just like that. She probalty never enter their minds again. She was just that worthless. Not even worth a second thought.

She, was afterall, born to cause grief, and be used as a toy.

A toy, like her father and brother used her for so long before she killed them... A toy, even with all her skill's she still couldent protect herself from them... From sneaking into her room at night, or when her sister and mother left for whatever they did. Her mother wasnt so bad, exsept for the fact she knew what was going on behind the scenes, and didnt care enough to stop it. To her, Vallen was a taint on her family. Minako, her little sister, was the only one in her family that was actully nice to her. Vallen whimperd, curling up tighter. Her sister, Minako... Oh how she loved her presiose little sister... If only Vallen could have seen her more, showed her with her afection more... But no, Vallen was always gone, on a mission, on duties, bussy. Her sister... If only Vallen could have protected her forever. Her only true family, Minako...

Vallen whimperd and hugged her knees tighter, her tear's overflowing. The past bombarded her, hitting her at al angles. Her fathers's and brother's abuse. Her mothers scorn. Her sister's disipointment. Vallen was worthles, unable to even do the little things like keep her sister safe from 'them'. No, Minako was safe from them... They didnt need to rape Minako when they had Vallen to rape.

Even with all her years, all her training, all her power... She always froze up when those two males desited it was time for them to fuck the living life out of something.

Vallen sobbed, her body shaking with the force of it. Their harsh touches, their pounding into her... She hated those memiores, she was glad they were dead. They were worthless, not even worth her torchering them. She killed them quickly, along with her mother. Vallen remembers the feeling of the warm blood splattering all over her as she sliced open their throats, the strange noises they made when they relized Vallen was rebbelling.

Her sister, Minako watched the whole thing. Minako watched her family die at her sister's hands. She watched as blood coated the floor and her beloved older sister. Vallen sobbed harder, remembering walking towards her sister...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_~Flashback~_

"Fucking whore! Fuck, when we get out of this Razu and i are going to gang-rape you then leave you to blead to dearth." Said a man from the floor, he was tied up next to his wife and son. His wife was sobbing pittifully, begging to be released. She would be dealt with later, for now he had to get out of this. His son on the other hand, was sceaming and bucking against the binding's.

His two daughter's, the youngist was tied up on the otherside of the room from them. Vallen, the one who was causing all this trouble stood in front of him.

"Daddy, is that what i should call you?" Vallen said, her blank mask hiding her ugly face. He growled, his 'daughter', the one he wish he killed when she was in the crib. But Madara just had to interfear with his plans. Instead of killing her, he used her as a fucking toy instead. At least she was good for soemthing.

"Bitch, let us fucking go!" He roared, struggling against the rope. He glared at his worthless, weak, pitiful daughter who hid behind a mask. She was going to get it after this. He never 'damaged' his toy enough to leave scars, but he was going to now.

"Sorry Daddy. But Vallen is no longer your toy. And i wont alow you to hurt Minako like you hurt me." Vallen said, mocking a inocent child's voice. She aproched them, moving her mask to the side. Her ruby red eyes stared at them, huching them into silence.

Everytime he raped her for the 11 years, since she was 3, did he take off her mask, in fear he would loose his taste for her pain. But now, he wished he did. He wished he could see that face twisted in pain.

"Let me go! Please! I'll promise i'll stop glaring at you, and actully feed you!" The mother, Rida yelled. "Hunny, Ruma, help me, stop Vallen!" She wimped, tears flowing down her face in streams. How pathedic.

"Sorry 'Mommy'. But im leaving the village... And it would be against my morals to leave you monster's alive." She lifted up her arm, aiming a katana at the pleading woman. "Your not a mother, your an abusive woman who cares about no one but herself, and your looks. You never once tried to help ANYONE. Even when you were a konochi. " Vallen said, turning the sharp blade to her brother. "Your not a brother, your a rapest, one who takes advateges of weak woman. Your a pathedic exuse for a man. Im not the only one you hurt, ive talked to your past girlfirend. You raped them all. Fuck you, brother. Fuck you. I'll kill you for their pain." Vallen growled, pointing the blade at the final person, her dad. "And you father, are the worst. You raped your own daughter, used me as a toy for years. You hit me so many times, leaving marks enough not to scar." She dropped the blade, her red eyes glowing with rage. "You never cared about me, you hurt me... But worst yet, YOU TRIED TO HURT MY SISTER!" Vallen yelled, her voice ringing threw their ears. "YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE! YOU CAN HURT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU DARED TO TRY HURT MY SISTER!" Vallen yelled, stabing the Katana into the wood floor. It stuck there, it's shining metal for them to stare at.

He turned his cold red spinning eyes on his daughter, the three dots shaping into a Y. he stared at his daughter right in her ruby red eyes. Nothing happend. He couldent suck her into his world!

"Sorry Daddy, That doesnt work on me." Vallen said, leaning down to whisper into his ear. Vallen stood straight and looked behind her to where her sister sat. She may not have been able to see her sister, but she could sence her. The wind whisperd threw the house, even if there was no window open. It was speaking to Vallen. Telling her what they did to her sister.

The wind told her that her sister was beaten earlyer today... She had red welts on her back from a whip. A larg ugly bruise was on her jawline, like someone puched her there. There was bruises on her arms in the shape of fingerprints. Vallen snarled, her mother did this, becuase she was jealose of her daughter's youth and beauty. Minako suprased their mother in looks, making her mother mader and mader by the day. Vallen knew this, but never thought they would start hitting Minako too. Minako was still 'part' of their family.

But now they started beating Minako too. Vallen would not tolerate this. Minako was another story, Minako didnt deserve to go threw ANY of what Vallen did. The dayly beatings, the rape, the verbal abuse, the HATE. Whenever Vallen was home, they took out their anger on her. But no longer, they would NOT touch her sister.

"Im sorry Minako, i should have been here to protect you..." Vallen whisperd gently, staring at her sister's shaking form.

"Vallen... I-I... They... No..." Minako whimperd, Vallen could hear her shaking in her voice.

"Im sorry my sister, your the only one in the family who isnt completly screwd. You may hate me after this... But Mom will never hurt you again. And i promise Daddy and Brother will NOT do to you what they did to me..." Vallen whisperd before pulling out a kunai from her leg pouch. Vallen turned her back to her sister. "I love you..."

Vallen shop forward, slitting her mother's throat. A whistiling noice came out of the cut open windpipe as blood squirted from the half cut of neck. Vallen crouched in front of her brother, holding the bloody kunai to her brother's neck. Vallen pushed it forward, feeling it sink into his skin. He screamed, load enough to stun Vallen for a moment. But she gripped the kunai and pulled in threw the rest of his neck. Vallen felt warm blood splat on her.

She stood up, full of her mother's and brother's blood. She walked and stood beside her Katana what was stuck in the floor. She slid her fingers around it, tugging it out of the wood.

"Minako! Hunny! Come save Daddy!" Her dad pled, bucking against the binding's around him. When Minako did nothing, his anger grew at his daughter, she was as worthless as the otherone. "You little worthless cunt!" Vallen tapped the side of the katana to his neck.

"Dont talk to my sister like that you monster." Vallen hissed, the blood that splatted on her face matching her ruby red eyes.

"Your the monster! You just fucking killed your own mother and brother!" He squealed, like a trapped pig. Which is exactly what he was. Sudenly, his expression went slack. "Vallen, i hope you like our last gift to you. Your mother helped with it." He said, spitting on Vallen's face. She stood, letting it mix with the blood on her face. There was no point in washing it off.

"Good Bye Daddy, hope you like hell." Vallen said, slicing threw his neck. There was a soft thud as his head fell to the floor. Vallen dropped the Katana and walked over to her sister, in a daze. Her skin felt like it was on fire, like it was all going to burn off her bones. But she ignored it. It was probaly just the adreniline.

"..." She felt the fear radiating off her sister, Vallen knew that her sister got out of her binding's earlyer. Minako was smart, unlike the other's. Vallen knelt down in front of her, her expression soft. "Si-sister...?" Minako whimperd, her voice soft. Vallen felt a hand on her face, smearing the blood. She leaned into her sister's touch, savering it. "Are you going to kill me too?" Minako asked, her voice small. Vallen's gaze hardend, she pulled her sister forward and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"Sister, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you." Vallen hissed, tighting her grip on her beloved sister. Her sister whimped, gripping onto her.

"Are you going to take me with you?" She whimperd.

"Not now, I need to make it safe first... To find someplace safe for you... I made Itachi-san promise to watch over you for now." Vallen whisperd, her whole body shaking. Blood pounding in her head, she could hear her own pusle. There was something wrong with her body, it was failing her. What did her father do?

"Will you come back for me?"

"Itachi-san will take you with him when the time comes... Be safe sister, I love you..." Vallen whisperd before letting her go. She kissed Minako's forhead softly. "Goodbye..."

Vallen vanished in a whirlpool of back butterfly's.

Vallen ran, and ran after that. Pushing her body. It was slowly shutting down. She didnt know what happend but she knew she had to go far away. And fast.

She ran, and ran. Until she came across the hotspings. The tree's told her to stay here, and wait... Wait for something. They didnt tell her what, but she listend. She stipped down and sank into the water, fighting her weakining body. She wanted to claw at the skin of her back, to rip it all off. That was where the pain was coming from at the moment. Like something was eating away at her from there.

She felt the painfull spot move, like it was walkling. It moved to her stomach.

That's when she knew what it was. A curse mark. She heard of it from Itachi-san. It had elaborate kangi fur, and ruby red eyes like her. It blinked up at her before resuming walking across the skin of her stomache. It returned to sit on her back.

That basterd dad, and pathedic mother put a curse on her. And she knew exactly what type it was. Her mother and father must have put the last of their energy, and chakra to make it.

Fuck.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen's sobb's died down. The immages slowly fadding into a more pleasent one. Like when she met Madara again. From then on, it slowly got better... Slowly.

But now, it was going all bad again. All over...

"Everything will work out." She told herself. It had to, it always did. Even if she had to take it into her own hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen burst into the loby, her mask in place, and wearing her Akatsuki cloak. "KISAME-SAN!" She yelled, throwing herself on his back. He jumped slightly, suprised. He was standing with his back to her, he should have expected it.

"Whoa, you scared me shortie." He chucked, looking over his sholder to see her mask. Ah, the damn mask again... Probaly becuase her hair dye and contacts where recked she had to go back to her normal look.

"IM NOT SHORT! Your just tall, thank you very much!" She chimmed, slapping him upside the head playfully. He grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say shortie."

"I sugest you stop calling me that unless you dont want kids when your older." She said, in a monotone.

"What are you going to do-"

"Cadistrate you." She anwerd, her voice seriose. Kisame gulped, she ment it.

"And now... ONWARD!" She yelled pointing forwords.

"That's a wall."

"Oh."

"How about you let the person who can see lead the way?"

"Good idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two green eye's watched the trio carefully. There was a black haired girl riding on a blue man's back. And a red haired man with two large body shaped things strapped to his back. An odd trio indeed.

The girl seamed to have picked up body gards. To bad, he would have liked to assainate her rather that help her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He kept a distance, watching them. The trio completly confused him. The two males were wraped around the girl's pinkie finger comletly. How retarded are they? She looked like nothing special. Nothing about her caught his eye, she looked fairly boring actully.

He watched as the girl skipped alongside the men, humming a tune. He listend to it on the wind, it was odd. It was cheerfull, but had a lonly-ness to it. It made him think.

He shunk deeper into the forest when the pale mask turned to where he hid. She stopped dead in her track's to turn to look at him.

His heart raced as she stared right at him.

But she turned away and continued skipping, asuring her gards it was nothing.

Maybe their was more to here than meets the eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxxX

The girl stood in front of the two men, her arms crossed like she was pouting. The two men kept shaking their heads, saying no to her request. She uncrossed her arms, her body tencing.

The girl said something, and both males took a step back, noddign franticly. It looks like the girl got her way, he observed.

He chucked, the masked girl was kinda intresting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakuzu snorted, the girl wanted a bath. How... GIRLY. Maybe she was like all the rest after all.

She unbuttond her coak, leaving her in a fishnet guy's shirt and cargo pance. Why she was wearing guy's clothing, was better left unasked.

But she stopped undressing there. She stood at the water's edge, her back to him.

"Why have you been following us all day?" Vallen said, her voice just loud enough for him to hear at that distance. He stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself. She didnt turn around, didnt look at him. He snarled again, was she to scared to feast her eyes on him? Was he to much of a monster for her eyes?

"Analising." He anserd. The girl turned to face him, her mask to to the side. On her face was a scowl, but it didnt take away from her moonlit fetures. Her ruby red eyes glowed in the dark, like a cat, like his geen ones. He looked away, not daring to look at her face anymore, for the dear of being rejected. A girl as pretty as her was going to freak. Any girl would freak. She was going to sceam, maybe faint now that she seen him.

No sceam, no low thud as she hit the ground. It was odd, he had his mask, his hood, and his shirt off... His mangled, stiched body showing. But no sound came from her, exsept the sound of her walking towards him. He glanced up, flinching when he knoticed she was only a few feet from him. Here it came, the screams, the fainting

"I hate one work answers." She said instead.

"What?"

"I said... I hate one word answers. It makes integgigent people sound snobby, and stupid." She said, crossing her arms under her breasts, pumping them up. His eye's drew downwards, before he looked away again, blushing lightly.

"Words are not to be waisted." Kakuzu said, frowning at the sand. The masked girl reached forward, touching his stitched chest. She didnt even flinch as she traced the patteren, her mouth slightly agape. "You didnt scream when you first saw me... why?" He asked, staring down at the red eyed girl. Hew mouth shut, as she contunued feeling him up.

"Im kinda blind, sorry. Do you want me to scream?" She asked, tilting her heads to the side. He chucked, the sound vibrating her hands.

"No wonder..." He said, grinning. But then he stopped himself dead and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him with her red eyes, then he could see that she really was blind. But that wasnt what he was afraid of. "You, why dont you flinch in desguist at my body?" He growled, this was not normal in anyway. Even if a girl that was blind touched him, they ended up running. He was just to messed up.

"Why should i?" Vallen asked, skillfully slipping her hands from his grip. "I've heard of you, Kakuzu-san... A bounty hunter... Are you going to kill me?" She asked, staring up at him with her pretty eyes. Kakuzu sighed, running a hand threw his hair.

"No, I belive i was sent to help you with your curse." He said, looking up at the moon. He couldent stand to look at the girl anymore, it was just to odd compaired to what he was use to. She didnt care he was a monster. She acsepted him.. No one has acsepted him in year's... This girl was deffently odd.

And maybe worth hanging around. Mayeb he would just join them... The girl amused him, it would be entertaining.

"Oh, really?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell you, that if you want to slow down your curse... Replace your blood/ life energy... As in, take another's." He said, glancing down at the girl. She had a bewilderd look on her face... It was kind of cute.

"And how do i do that?" The girl asked, puffing out her cheeks.

"Drinking blood." Kakuzu expected an horror filled face, or even shock. But she just made an 'ew' face. She had such good controll over her emotion's, she acted like an old pro.

"Blood? What good would that do?" She asked, licking her lips. Drinking blood... Sounds like some Vampire movie gone all wrong. She was a Maid, not a vampire! Heh... Vampire Maid.

"It hold's another's life energy in it, and if you drink if you can temorarly replace your's... But it doesnt alway's work."

"We are going to have to talk about this later... Their coming now." She said. There was a loud crack as a branch broke in the forest. Her two body gaurds were probaly getting worried... Or trieng to steel a peek at her. Kakuzu growled, he wouldent alow that. She deserved better than to be spied on by perverts.

Something panged in the back of his head, he didnt ask her what her name was yet. "What's your name?" he asked, his voice rushed. He wanted to know before the other two males got into hearng range. Being curose, and speaking wasnt soemthing he often did when there was other's around.

"Vallen Uchiha." Kakuzu's mouth twitched. So the girl didnt want to tell him her real name? Why couldent she use one that was more reasonable. Vallen died two week's ago, a trio from leaf claimed her death.

"Hounistly, your name?" He asked, getting a bit mad. He didnt like being lied to. Plus, there was no way he would just go up and talk to an Uchiha. They were all ignorant pricks. This girl wasnt like that.

"Vallen Uchiha." She repeaded, looking at him, her face blank. Something inside him sank. The girl was Vallen, he read her discription many times. She often wore a pale white mask, had long black hair. And her eyes were a pure ruby red. She was a S-ranked crinimal from the leaf, and ex-anbu squal leader.

The girl had a hefty bounty on her head.

But even then... He didnt feel the need to turn her in, even if it was for the money. She was to special for that.

Intresting indeed.

Just then the two men popped into the clearing, yelling "Vallen-chan~" How childish of them. They stopped in their tracks when they scene him. Both of them glowering.

"Great Vallen-chan picked up another one..." The red head said, facepalming.

So the girl really WAS Vallen. After all, they both did just call her 'Vallen-chan' in a faliure voice... What were they to her? They seamed to close to be gards. He growled lowly and stalked away. The girl was his, not theirs. He liked her, he wanted her. She was his now. Nto their's.

"Byebye Zuzu-kun~ See you later when you cool down." She yelled after him, making a blush cross his cheeks at his nickname.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: DONE! Zuzu-kun got snagged in Vallen's net now too :D

Zeelee: Some of Vallen's past has been revealed...

Vallen: Minako is my friends Oc... I hope she end up readign this one day D: Eh, Mini? I LOVE YOU SISTER! She's my rp sister, if you were wondering. xD

Zeelee: Please reviw! Your reviws give us inspiration! and they story gets better and better... i think.

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you for reading.


	9. Itachi and Minako

Zeelee: :D I love you guys, you are our beloved readers. We bed of your forgiveness for our bad spelling... We dont have spell check on our computer, and i havent been rereading it lately, so their was more mistakes than usual... PLEASE FORGIVE US! *bows lowly* DX

Vallen: We thank you for reading our story. We love when we finaly get a chance to go on the internet and see people are actully reading our story... xD We never though anyone would read it.

Zeelee: So far in the poll...

Madara: 6

Zetsu, Itachi: 4

Pein, Hidan: 3

Sasori: 2

Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, All: 1

Vallen: If you dont like how it's going you better vote to change it! *evil grin*

Vallen: xD Madara is so loved~ But there was only 8 voters D: VOTE MORE!

Zeelee: WE THANK YOU ALL FOR READING OUR STORY(S)! You give us inpiration~

Zeelee-Vallen: We dont own Naruto... Or anything else we may use. ON WITH THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxX Itachi's POV XxXxxXxXxXxX

A dark shadow krept into his room, her long black hair sticking in all directions. Itachi sat up on his futon, blinking at the girl. She rubbed at her big half lidded, black eyes, looking near tears.

"What's wrong Minako-chan?" Itachi asked, his voice low, carfull not to wake up his brother who layed on the other side of the room. Minako huffed, her cheeks puffing out.

"I dreamed of sister Vallen... She was saying sorry over and over again, crying..." Minako lifted Itachi's bed sheets and climed in with him; he wraped his arms around her, hugging her close. She was all he had left to remember Vallen, now that Vallen was dead. And Minako didnt even know her sister was dead yet, he couldnt bear to tell her the news when he got back from his mission weeks ago.

"Minako-chan..." Itachi hummed, a soft luliby he heard Vallen sing to his brother before. He forgot the words long ago, but the tune stayed with him.

"Chi-kun... Where is Sister Vallen? You smelt like her when you came back... But you never told me what happend... Is she coming to get me soon?" Minako whisperd, her voice getting fainter and fainter as Itachi hummed on.

"Hush, Mini-chan... Sleep." Itachi said, avoiding the question. Minako nodded, leading her head against his chest and falling asleep. Itachi played with her long hair, imagining it was Vallen. If it was Vallen, she would be looking up at him with her pure red eyes though, and humming to him. She might even sing to him, that one song she sang to his brother when he couldent sleep.

But no, she was asleep forever... And he was responsible for her death... Itachi growled lowly in the back of his throat and gripped and the bed covers. He panted, calming himself slowly. He was not going to let his anger loose, ever. The darkness would never take him over.

Ah... He rememberd the lyrycs she use to hum in her soft voice... He took a deap breath.

"Hush hush little lost souls in the dark world...

Dont cry anylonger, the light will come...

The darkness will not stay forever...

Hush Hush...

Dont worry, the light comes... Soon...

Hush hush little lost souls in the dark world...

My love will light your path...

My love will guid you to me...

Soon little lost souls, soon you will be with me...

Soon my love will save you from the dark...

Im sorry i took so long...

Dont worry, im here now...

Hush Hush...

I'll always protect you, I'll always love you...

Hush hush...

Hush hush... I'll always love you... I'll always protect you... Hush Hush now, lost little souls..."

Itachi sighed the last few words of the song. It sounded so much better when it came from her, more natual. Itachi wasnt much of a singer, but it was her song. So it was worth the idea of trying to sing.

He looked down two see two endless black eyes staring at him. "That was Sister's song..." Minako said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Yes..." He said, his voice soft.

"I miss her so much..." Minako wimperd, clutching the fabric of his thin shirt. Itachi pet her hair, holding her as she cried into his chest. He too, missed Vallen... More than he could stand. He just wanted to be with her again, to hold her against him... To tell her he loved her.

"As do I." He said, holding in his true pain. He wasnt aloud to show his true emotions to anyone, it was a sign of weakness in the Uchiha family. It was frowned down apon, expesaly for him. "Im sure she misses you too, where ever she is." In the afterlife.

Minako never said anything, as she cried away in Itachi's arms, her little body shaking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxx

Vallen: We will make the part with Hidan soon! We were just to lazy to right now... and desited it was time for an update, even if it was short. That was when we relized we havent shown any Itachi parts since he killed her!

Zeelee: The horror D: So we did this little chapter. OH! We did a new story! It's callen "Class Does Not Stop Love." It's a cute story... I gota say, it's some of my best work yet. READ IT PLEASE! when i saw no one was reading it i got depressed and stoped writing D:

Vallen: It was horrible Q~Q It's our favorite so far! It's only one chapter until people start reading it... But im not going to write anymore if no one reads it... Im proud of it, it put me down when no one red it.

Zeelee-Vallen: With that, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Even if it was realy realy short. xD Please reviw! It makes us want to write :D


	10. Clubbing and Hidan

Zeelee-Vallen: 10 CHAPTERS! Wow, this story is going pretty well...

Vallen: We love you all! your such loyal readers Q~Q sticking with us this far!

Zeelee: *bows lowly* thank you~ And warning, we are changing up our writing style slightly, hopefully it will work better this way.

The poll so far:

Tobi/Madara: 6 ((:D))

Itachi: 6 ((counting the vote i had in a revew))

Zetsu: 4 (( GO ZETSU GO!))

Pein, Sasori, Hidan: 3 (( TRY HARDER DAMN IT! :o))

Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu. Kisame, All: 1 ((You can still try catch up! D:))

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Vallen's POV xXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Vallen sighed, she hated the thought of doing this... But she had no choice. The boys wanted to go out, and she had no where else to go while they were bussy... So she was dressing up in cloths she didnt even know she put in her bag, probaly work of one of the boys, and scampering around the hotel room blindly. It wasnt easy, trying to figure out how the skimpy cloths went on, it was so full of holes and bearly had any cloth as it was... A few times she tried to get on the shirt, but each time she went out the boys sent her back in, saying it was on wrong.

Then there was the so called skirt. It hid nothing... And she could feel an odd breeze. It was horrid. But the boys said she had to wear it, for them. So she coudlent refuse.

There was no way she could refuse them.

So she tried her best to dress in the dreaded clothing.

XxXxXxXxXxX Kisame's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He chuckled as Vallen came out of the room, her eyes downcast since she wore no mask, they would have to do her makeup yet. The outfit they managed to get her in was amazing. Sluty, retarted, but amazing. If it wasnt for them being there for her, he would never alow her to go around in something like that.

It was a black frilly mini skirt that just bearly hid her butt. The shirt was black and hung off her sholders loosly, with cuts and rips it in fasionably. You could see her pale milky skin threw the tears.

"Sasori, you know your job."

Sasori nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Vallen's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen's eye lids felt heavy, her lips thick. Sasori put makeup on her. It felt so unnatual, so fake... But she felt pretty.

"Comeone, the clubs called Raven's Feathers." Kisame said, looking back to where Vallen rode on his back. Her pupilless red eyes widdend.

"We are going to a club? But im underage!" She huffed, glaring at the empty space in front of her. She wasnt touching the ground so she couldent tell where to glare.

"No, you look old enough to pass... Plus we are all the age to drink, right?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, im 20 right now." Sasori stated, his voice a nice hum.

"My age doesnt concern you." Kakuzu said, his voice gruff.

"... Fine. But im not drinking."

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

Vallen lay across the table, dead to the world. The boys sat around here, poking her to try get her awake. She never moved once.

Soon as they enterd the bar, a silver haired man whisked Vallen away and got her drunk withen minuts. Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu watched protectivly from a distance, unable to take her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why hello there, whats your name?" Vallen's blind eyes rested on where the voice came from. She smiled and tilted her head cutely.

"Vallen~" She chirped, grinning widely. "Whats your name?" She asked, glancing behind her where she heard her boys shuffle uncompterbly. She smiled at them before lookign back to the stranger.

"Hidan." She heard him shift and his arm wrap around her shoulders as she was led away. She glanced back and smiled apologediclty at her boys as she was lost in the sea of people.

Not long after that, Hidan got Vallen a drink, which she drank not to be rude. It tasted off and burned as it went down her throat.

"What is this?" She asked, wincing slightly as it burned down her throat.

"Vodka." Hidan said, a smirk in his voice.

"Oh no..." She mumbled, her eyes wide as she stared at the spot she assumed Hidan to be.

"You get use to it." He said. Vallen felt her brain nummbing as she took another sip of the burning liqued. " She hiccuped and giggled.

"Hidan-chan, you sound like you have hidden motatives~" She sang, twirling around in her chair.

"Oh, just planning to kill you afterword." He stated, laughing loudly. Vallen giggled, her mind not registering.

"Okay~" She sang, slumping on the cold surface of the counter. "Lets dance." She said, grinning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen woke up, shivering violently. Her teath chatterd, and she fent oddly restricted. She tried to move, but something was binding her.

Thats when she relized she was hanging upside down, gawd knows where.

"What the..." She said, wiggling around. Her head was pounding, her mouth dry. "Gaah..." Gudjing by how cold it was, it was the middle of the night. And the odd tall shapes she could see, trees, she was in a forest. But she wasnt touching ground to be able to know.

"So your finaly awake, bitch." A voice, a very familure voice from the side said. She head was ponding to much to care think who it was.

"Ugh... I think ima be sick, can you let me down?" Vallen said, sucking a deep breath of the cold frigged night air. She head feet aproch, she turned her sightless red eyes toword the aproching feet.

"No fucking way... Your to be my Woman sacrifice for Jashin-sama tonight, okay bitch?" The voice said. Vallen's head realed, bearly paying atention to what he was saying...

"Fine... I'll get myself down." Vallen huffed, moving her hands that were tied behind her back.

"Oh fuch, shes a konochi?" She head him exclain as she finished the last hand sign.

Pop~

She felt Mr fuzzles ragged fur rub against her face.

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL!" The man screamed. Vallen rubbed her cheek against the furry mass.

"Mr fuzzles, can you get me down?" Vallen sighed, not caring what the man was saying now. The soft yet ragged fur dissipeard. She felt him knaw at the rope that held her tied up to the tree. The rope unravved, making her fall down gracefully to her feet. The large mass of warn fur rubbed against her side, she leaned on him, and shut her eyes. "Im sorry i had to use hand signs to call you Mr Fuzzles... I couldent use our contract." She huffed, her breath ragged.

'He's about to attack...' The earth whisperd.

Growling, Vallen kneeled down and pulled out a kunai she hid in her shoe. She couldent rely on her ears at the moment, her head was pouning to loudly. So she smelled the crisp night air instead. The man, he smelled of blood, of death. It was distinctive amoung the earthy smell of the forest.

He was aproching fast. 'beware, he weilds a three pronged syth...' The earth whisperd. Vallen bowed her head and rolled to the side.

"Mr Fuzzles, disarm him." She said, her voice firm. A loud clank could be heard as Mr fuzzles bit down on the syth and drew it away from the man. Vallen stood and glowerd. She wa not in the mood to fight. "Hold him down." Grunting could be heard as Mr fuzzles pinned down the bloody smelling man.

"Now, im not in very good mood right now. Where are my boys?" Vallen asked, squating down my the furry mass of her giant mutant cat.

"You mean the stupid basterds that your whore ass was with?" The man said grunting as mr fuzzles pushed down harder on him.

"First on, their not basterd. Second, im not a whore, Kisame dressed me in these cloths, and Sasori with the makeup. Thirdly, my boys are not that stupid." She growled, licking the cold mettle of the kunai. She glared as she scraped it across his cheek, the reek of blood streanghting. The man moaned.

"Fuck off!" The man hissed between clenched teath. Vallen sighed and felt his arm, looking for his hand. She found it. Raising her hand, she brought it down harshly as it cut threw the bones and flesh. She head the man gasp loudly then moan.

"I sugest you tell me where my boys are." She said, pulling out the kunai and licking it clean of the mitalice tasting blood.

"Fucking whore..." The man said, breathing deaply. Vallen smirked sadisticly and stabbed in harshly in the forarm. Warm blood sqirted onto her face as she pulled it out. She sighed and shifted to the side, out of the way of the sqirting blood. The man grunted loudly.

'Forest not far away from town... Their lookign for you.' the earth whisperd. Vallen closed her eyes and nodded. "Tell Zuzu where we are." She answerd.

"Fucking shyco little whore..." The man grunted. Vallen waved her hand dismissivly.

"Mr fuzzles, can you help me out?" The huge mutant cat growled lowdly as it dug his huge fangs into the mans shoulder. Bones snapping and the mans moaning scream could be heard.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She head the man thrash about, her head begining to clear slowly. The metal smell of blood was surpunding her, making her mouth water. She closed her useless eyes and leaned down, coming face to face with the man. She head his breath hitch as she licked the thin line of blood trailing from his mouth.

"Mmm." Vallen sighed, smiling softly. This man was the one who got her drunk earlyer, Hidan his name was. "Hidan-kun..." She said, standing up. "Im not one to be messed with." She said, her red eyes resting on where he lay bleeding out.

"Fucking whore! IM IMORTAL! YOU CANT KILL ME!" He yelled. Mr fuzzles growd lowly, begging to taste the mans blood again.

"Well, I can still kill you for a certin amount of time. I hope we meet again under better circumstances when im not in a mood to kill." Vallen said, her voice low and silky as she turned her back on the man. "Rememeber my name for then, Hidan-kun. The name is Vallen Uchiha, of the Akatsuki."

Vallen listend as a loud ripping and tearing noice could be head, the sound of Hidan's throat being ripped out.

XxXxXxXxXxX Kakuzu XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vallen was laying agaisnt a huge moster looking tiger when they landed in the clearing. There was light blood spray on her face, and the cat had a bloodied mussle. A thin line of blood was trainling from her mouth and nose as she opened her eyes to smile at them.

Kakuzu walked up to her, his green eyes glaring at her small figure. The huge tiger like things bared its bloody white teath at him, making his stop a few feet from them. Vallen nodded behind her, her eyes warry.

"I acsidently killed him. But he said he's imortal so its okay..." Vallen said, shutting her eyes and leaning against the tiger beast.

"Comeon, lets get you back to the hotel." Kakuzu said, stepping towords Vallen and hoisting her small fame onto his back.

"Okay zuzu... Mr fuzzles you can go home now... Thank you for your help." Vallen yawned, her eyes shut.

The tiger beast eyes up Kakuzu before standing up and rubbing its hide frame against him. Kakuzu at his strangly tall hight only came up to its back if that. When the tiger beast rubbed against him it only nocked him over.

"Take care of her, or else i'll be forced to eat you..." The tiger growled, his voice raspy and unatual sounding. As if he never spoke. His lips never moved, it was like he was speaking telepathicly or soemthing.

"I plan on it." Kakuzu said, standing his ground. The tiger nodded sat down on his hunches.

"Do not tell her i can speak. It is a secret that i must tell her myself when the time comes, stiches." The tiger said, baring his long dagger like teath. Kakuzu nodded.

The tiger beast disiperd in a large cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I hope you liked! Im sorry if it didnt turn out liek you wanted it... But its done. And dont worry, things work out, Hidan lives, He falls for her. You know the drill. Im sorry for not updating this story in ages! Just becuase I did means you have to revew. *evil grin*


	11. Almost home and Zetsu

Zeelee-Vallen: Im so sorry i havent updated this story in ages! Ive gotten so bussy... other story's, school, work, boyfriend... But yeah. im starting to loose my inspiration for this story... so help me hype it back up!

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own Naruto. Or the akatsuki. Sadly.

XxxXxxxxxxxxXxxX

Hard rain pored down onto her. She relished in its cold wetnes against her hot skin. It felt of her Pein. She smiled softly and twirled around, her akatsuki clouk flairing out around her. Soon, soon she will meet her beloved again...

She felt a hand on her head, making her come to a standstill.

"Any farther and your going to run into the walls, shortie." Kisame started, ruffling her long wet hair around. Vallen growled lowly her her throat and huffed.

"State your name and buisness!" She heard someone said, not far from them. Vallen looked on with her useless eyes. She felt the three men around her go tence.

"We need to speak with Pein-sama." Vallen said plainly to the man. She could sence him going tence at the mention of Pein's name.

"What are your names?" The man repeaded, his vouice growing more sharp.

"Kakuzu."

"Sasori."

"Kisame."

He three boys yelled their names. She could smell the man's fear. She could feel his tension in his muscles.

"And the girl?" His voice quiverd slightly. Huh, Pein needed new gards... This one were weak.

"My name is of no inportance." She said, her voice going low. Then she smelt him. The smell of forst, blood, and earth. Zetsu. He was close, and getting closer. maybe a few yards away. A large smile lit up her face under her mask, she pushed past the ninja man, and ran toword the smell of Zetsu. He was so close. So very close! She heard a clank in the ground next to her. The man threw a kunai at her. He had bad aim toboot.

"Boys!" She yelled behind her before tracking the sent again. She knew they would watch her back for her.

She could hear his foot steps. Which was odd consitering her almost never walked around. But she didnt care, she bounded toword him and glomped him full out, clinging to what felt like his back. All his muscled tightend as he froze.

"Zetsu-kun!" She chimmed loudly. She felt ass his muscles uncoil. "Va... Vallen-chan?" His white side asked in disbelive. "_Dont trick yourself idiot! Shes dead_." Growled his dark side.

Vallen huffed and dropped to the ground and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Zetsu-kun. Im not dead." Vallen said, sencing his rising exsitment and disbelife.

"But..! But..! _Its inpossible_..." Zetsu growled, fighting withhimself.

"Yet here i am. Sasori saved me." She chimed and reached for his hand. She grabbed it and begain walking where she came from. "Now if you wouldent mind. Your gard is being very rude!" Vallen huffed, puffing out her chest.

"It really is her.." She heard white Zetsu mumble. Vallen grinned and squeezed his hand slightly. She missed him so much... Her Zetsu.

She smelt blood.

But none of her boy's blood. The gards. It seams her boys didnt tolerate the idea of him throwing a kunai at her.

"You didnt kill him did you?" She asked, smelling the three men. Sasori smelt like sandlewood, kisame ocean, and Kakuzu mint and blood. Odd combination, but pleasent none the less. All three od them were unharmed.

"No, hes still breathing." Sasori stated plainly.

"But, whos the guy?" Kakuzu asked, his voice a slight growl.

"You didnt pick up another one did you?" She could hear the grin in Kisame's voice.

If it wasnt for her mask she would be blushing. "This is my Zetsu." She stated, hugging his arm lightly. She could hear Zetsu choke on his spit at her introdusing him as "hers".

"Zetsu-sama..." She could hear the man that tried to stop them groan. Vallen stared at the area she smelled the blood.

"Zetsu-kun. Can you explain why the villages defences are so weak?" She asked, looking up at Zetsu's general direction.

"Becuase we are still training them. _Their all retarded_!" She giggled.

She pulled out a kunai and poked the tip of her finger. The blood beaded and she knelt down by the bloody man. She poked her finger to his lips, making the bead of her blood slip past his lips and into his mouth.

"Well, he should be fine now. Zetsu-kun! I brought the new memebers." She said, pointing at the gatehring of her three men. Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Ah... Leader-sama said they would be araving soon. _Bout time, ive been getting inpatiant_!" Vallen nodded and shiverd. It was getting cold out in the rain.

"Zetsu-kun. Take us home."

XxXxXxxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: And shes finaly back with the akatsuki! About time! im sorry for not updating in forever... the story has bee=ing going on and on and i guess ive lost intrest, but im slwoly getting in back again.. it would help if you revewd though. *wink wink* Anyway! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	12. Home

Zeelee-Vallen: Hey everybody! Im sorry for not updating sooner, I have been bussy. And ive been debating on what to do in this story... I have a poll up on my page, to see if I should kill Vallen off or not.

Vallen: DUN DUN DUUUUN! D:

Zeelee-Vallen: Yep. It's either Vallen dies, or another path... Vallen's life depends on you guy's now! Also, we closed the poll where you get to choose who she goes with. Tobi and Itachi win. THREESOME! Uchiha love 3 Yes, it has been recently revealed the Obito is Tobi, but i like him better as Madara. So I will be keeping it that way. Sorry!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, we own Vallen, and some other random charicters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Vallen felt estatic. She was going to see her Madara again. Her love, her master. Her heart was pouding painfully in her chest, yet it feld... good.

"Va..." Her breath hitched. That voice... "Vallen-chan?" Deep and heavenly..

"Pein-kun!" Vallen yelled, launching herself into the mans arms. She could feel the heat from his warm body radiate off him, filling her with a stange content feeling. She was home, back with Madara and her boys...

"Vallen-chan..." She heard him whisper, wraping his strong hard arms around her, pulling her flush against his hard body. She blushed under her mask and smiled brightly. "You... You shoudl be dead... But... You feel so real and soft."

Someone coughed behind her, making her blush deeply and pull away from Pein uruptly, completly forgetting about her other three boys.

"Whom may you be?" Pein asked, his voice going back down into his normal monotone, although Vallen could hear the faint hint of disiproval of their meeting being ruined.

"Kisame." Her shark man answerd, emiting a glowering aroura from around him as he stood behind her.

"Sasori." Her puppet master answerd, taking his place close by Vallens side. His voice held a sharp edge to it, almost like a warning. A warning of what? We dont know just yet.

"Kakuzu." Her bounty hunter said, taking his place on her otherside. They boxed her in, between them and Pein.

The air was filled with tension, no one speaking. Vallen stood their, not wanting to get inbetween her boys. She knew how bad they could get when tesrotione was involved.

Males...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Tobi's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"PEIN-SAMA! TOBI IS BACK!" A childish and loud voice rang threw the room, breaking the tension with ease. She heard a smack, more that likely one of her boys facepalming.

"People!?" The childish man stoped dead in his tracks, pausing for a moment to asses the men standing in font of Pein. Kakuzu, a bounty hunter requested to join. Sasori, Vallen and his original mission, an impossible man to fine. The reason why His Vallen was dead. And Kisame, one of the great swordsman, requested to join not long ago.

Three members coming together at once? That wasnt expected, how did they know eachother?

"Tobi is a good boy! He is the eren boy and cook!" Madara stated, thrusting his hand up by his forhead in a mock salute.

"Tobi..." A voice, faintly heard... Vallen's voice? So she was haunting him during the day now too, not just when he dreamt.

A small cloaked figure, wearing an akatsuki cloak pushed pass the three males.

That blank mask...

Oh Kami.

It was her. She really was alive! It realy was her! He swallowed hard as his whole body seamed to react to the sight to the girl, as if his blood was begining to pump again after being dead for so long.

"VALLEN-CHAN!" Madara yelled in his Tobi voice, being carefull to keep in charicter becuase of the new memebers. He threw himself at her, ungulping her in his arms and sqeazed him against her. She was so soft, and warm... Just like he rememeberd, her body fit perfectly into his.

His Vallen.

She was alive... She was in his arms...

Now he wasnt going to let go.

No, never again.

She will be his forever, he will make sure she will be his.

When Madara Uchiha claimed something, it was his. And only his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: A short chapter... The beggining of Vallen coming back to live in the Akatsuki and the three boys joining her :D Next chapter will be longer, and some seriose fluff going on. She'll be finding out what Madara and Pein have been up to in her absence. Also, forgive my spelling. I do not have microsoft word, or internet. The only time I have internet is when I am able to make it to the library, so I cant use any sights to correct my horrid spelling. Anyway, Review!


	13. A new member? Hidan! Wait two?

Zeelee-Vallen: A whole thirteen chapters! Wow. I feel good. Plus, I love the number 13 for some reason xD Yay for weirdness~! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIED AND OR FAVORITED/ALERTED MY STORY! I love you guys~

Zeelee: I just relized something... There hasnt been on kiss scene yet! D: I'll have to fix this...

Vallen: Oh... HELP ME!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or anything else we may or may not use.

XxXxXxXxXxxXXx

Vallen shiverd, her whole body quivering.

"Are you okay?" She felt Kisame's large hands come down on her shoulders and rub slowly, making her cold skin warm slightly.

"Yes, Thank you Same-kun~" Vallen hummed, shifting her body to face the other men in the room.

They just got home, and Pein called a meeting. Aperently they got a new member while she away.

A male with a bloodlust aroura enterd the room. He reaked of blood.

"You!" The man yelled, she could feel his full atention on her. She tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Yes?" She asked, her mind reeing at the delishish sent. She bit her bottom lip, slightly nibbling on the flesh. She listend as the feet stomped closer to her, but ended about five feet away when the five males surounded her, getting inbetween her and the stranger.

Stong arms wrapped around her waist, and she intrantly identified it as Tobi. He rested her chin ontop her shoulder, engulping him in his arms.

"Hidan-san, do you know Vallen?" Pein's deep voice ecod from the spot on front of her. She shiverd in delight, she missed his deep heavenly voice. She stared at the space that she guessed he was, inhailing the sent the males around her gave off.

Tobi smelt like Candy, her absolute favorite.

Kisame smelt like fresh ocean water, with am strange mix of chocolate. Either way, he spelt absolutly amazing, he was off to the right.

Sasori smelt delishosly of sweet sandlewood, with a mix of tangy citris. He was to her left.

Kakuzu smelt like mint, and oddly enough... Strawberries. He was standing in font of her with Pein.

Pein smelt of ginger.

"That fucking bitch killed me!" Hidan yelled, making Vallen's eyes widen. He was that one guy that tried to sacrifice her! The one he claimed to be imortal, but she ended up killing.

Wait, he was still alive?

He was imortal!

Intresting...

Behind her, Tobi growled lowly, the sound vibrating her ribs. She slipped out of his arms and pushed past the two tall males standing in fount of her.

"Hidan-san, you really are imortal?" Vallen gasped, staring at the man from behind her mask. She could feel him tencing, as if her reaction was unexpected.

"Yes, bitch." He growled out, taking a menicing step toword her. She tilted her head and stared at where his voice came from.

"Hidan, Do you wana play with Mr. Fuzzles again?" She felt Hidan, Pein, and Tobi all tence up at the name. She giggled, Mr. Fuzzles was such a good kitty.

"No! No. No.." Hidan paused, before saying no again. Thank goodness.

Vallen turned, moving her mask to the side so she could breath in the males sents better. Something was off.

There was another sent. Somewhere hiding in the base.

"Pein-sama?" Vallen asked, her brow furrowing. Their was another presence in the bulding the wind brought its sent to her. It smelt like paper, and purfume. It made Vallen's nose crinckle up at its cheep sent. Did it really have to be such a sickinly husky woman sent? It smelt like an old lady's perfume.

"Yes, Vallen-chan?" Pein stared at her face, memorizing ever feture. Nothing changed in the time she was gone, nothing at all. She still looked amazing. Her ruby red eyes stared at him, as if seeing threw him. Even if she was blind, it seamed she still could see everything.

"I smell another sent." Vallen hummed, her voice soft.

Pein tences.

How was he going to explain Konan to her?

XxXxXxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: MWAHAHAHAHA! So cute 3 Im sorry its so short . Im loosing my inpiration for this story... Maybe revies would help? *hint-Hint*


	14. Uh oh

Zeelee-Vallen: First off: I recently relized ive been writing this story for almost a year. I never thought I would make it this far at all. Thank you guys for your encoragement~ Second: Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you! Third: I would like to thank Yuti-chan for being with me since the beggining :D Forth: WEASLE-CHAN! Your our 70th revewer! Thank you~ Fifth: Mika-chan, I love your reviews! Thank you, I really apreciate it. Expessaly when you go into depth~

Vallen: SHUT IT AND START WRITING ALREADY!

Zeelee: Shush, Vallen! We have to thank people :I Also... No one caught our Pein-ginger joke last chapter D: I was hopeing someone would!

Vallen: Just get your lazy ass to work... And, you may hate us after this chapter.

Zeelee-Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or else Vallen would exsist. She just fits so perfectly into the story line.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxxX

"Konan-chan, you may come out." Pein called, his deep voice eccoing around the base. Vallen bit the side of her cheek as he said 'chan'.

Vallen glowerd as she felt an new presence enter the room. A female. Now she was sure.

She had Pein's, and even Tobi's sent all over her.

Oh hell no.

Vallen instanly went rigged, and lifting upper lip to snarl at the girl that enterd the room. Vallen instantly dropped down into a catlike stance near the ground and continued to snarl at the female, souly intending on shredding her to peices.

How. Dare. She Touch. Her. Madara. And Pein? THEY WERE HERS!

Vallen growled deeply in her throat, aware that Pein was about to make a move to restrain her.

Pein lunged at her, but she easily dodged. Tobi lunged next, but she dodged him as well, making his fall ontop of Pein. The other males stood watching, not bothering to move. This wasnt their quarrel. Plus they knew not to get in Vallen's way when she was mad.

Suddenly, she felt as if a brick wall hit her internaly.

Madara... Pein... They no longer needed her. They had this female.

Vallen was no longer needed as an Akastuki member. Her boys no longer wanted, or needed her.

Vallen stood up from her cat stance, her whole body numb, a dark bottemless void opening up in her chest. Her mind was blank, one thing going threw it.

Miniko.

She needed her Miniko. Her baby sister. She turned to the two males that gatherd themselved from the heap on the ground. She stared at them, inhailing their sent. It was so sad... She would have to leave them again so soon. But it was obviose they didnt need her. If they needed her, they would prove it now.

"Pein." She stated, her voice raspy and low. Everybody in the room tensed. "It is apparent you no longer need me." She stated. She felt horror fill them. "So I will take my leave." She bowed. Silence. No objection. The void in her chest widdend.

"NOOO! VALLEN-CHAN CANT LEAVE TOBI!" Madara yelled, laching onto her leg like a two year old. She stared down at him blankly. She blinked and pushed him away from her leg, snarling at him. She had to put on a show, she didnt truely mean it. She knew Madara senced that, becuase his eye flashed red behind his mask. He could read her like a book.

She made a small movement with her hand, and he understoon. He was to meet her later.

"Good bye." She hissed out inbetween clenched teath at the males, keeping up her act, as she made her war blindly from the room. Luckly she hit no walls.

No one stoped her.

It made the empty void in her chest ache even worst. No one did care for her it seamed, exsept her presiose Madara-sama...

XxXxxXxxxxXXXxxXxxxxX

Pein was dumbfounded to say in the least. Just when they got her back, and found out she was alive... She leaves them. The three males that she brought with her made a move to stop her, but he gave them a glare that said "no". If she didnt stop for Madara, and even snarl at him like that, it was best to let her go. They would hunt her down when she cooled down, then he would be able to explain to her that Konan was merely his childhood friend.

Nothing more.

Even if she tried forcing herself onto him. And even "Tobi".

The girl was pure hormones right now, but he couldnt bare to kick her out.

But now...

His love, Vallen, left becuase of her.

What the hell was he going to do now? Madara will surely be upset with this turn of events. No, Madara would be murduriose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: . Im sorry for making Vallen leave again so soon! I had to though... Even if it hurt. Im sorry... Also, dont worry... Konan and Vallen will make up! I think. Depends, what do you guys think? Should her relationship with Konan be strained, or smooth?


	15. Disguise

Zeelee-Vallen: I havent updated this story in such a long time... I have to many storys on the go!

Vallen: ZEELEE STOP BEING EMO IN THE CORNER AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Zeelee: ITS NOT A CORNER! *looks around* ... Okay, never mind. It is a corner.

Vallen: *points above Zeelee's head* The emo corner, as well.

Zeelee: *looks up and reads outloud* Sasuke's emo corner... OH MY GAWD NO! *tackles Vallen* SAVE ME!

Vallen: ... ZETSU! *hugs him*

Zeelee: Zetsu! *hugs him as well* . We have Sasuke germs, save us!

Black Zetsu: _Well, we can help.. ;D_

Vallen: Nevermind O.O

Zeelee: RUUUUN! HES GONA EAT US!

NOTE: Once again... I know Tobi is Obito, but we started this story as him being Madara. We cant exactly change that now. So he willl remail Madara.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.

XxXxxXxxXxx Madara XxXxXxXXxX

He wanted her gone. He wanted the blue haired girl out. It turned out the girl he met with blue eyes was Vallen. Now she was gone; all becuase of that paper girl. The one that atempted to suduse 'Tobi' becuase she was... Put in cat terms, in heat.

Vallen even brought Sasori, their origonal target with them. Even Kakuzu, and Kisame ended up being atracked to her. Even Hidan joined, becuase the girl that killed him said she was of the Akatsuki. He wanted to find out who the hell killed him. At the time they thought it was someone impersinating an Akatsuki member, but now it turns out it was Vallen.

Of all people... Vallen. Killing an imortal... Leave it to her. A slight grin pulled at his lips and he ran his hand threw his long hair. His eyes travled to the mask on the silk sheets next to him. She still wore that mask, the one that he smacked off her that one time. It even had the same marks still...

He would meet her. The hand sigh she made, it was 'Secret'. She wanted him to meet her at her secret place, the pocket of land in the fire county.

He was going to go. He needed to see her, to hold her... Cheerish her alive flesh. Shes was gone to long... His eyebrows furrowd. Now came the problem of the other members. They all had feelings for her. But she was his. He would lend her out to a point, but she was his. He can share, but she was his. He was first in her life. He always would be. She belonged to him, she told them so when she first came.

She was his.

XxXxxXxxxxX Vallen XxXxXxXxXxX

She stood infront of the gates. Her light blue contacts making her eyes burn at their intrusion. Her now blond hair with white 'highlights' was tied back in a tight braid. She pushed her glaces up on the bridge of her nose.

She was in disguies, as a citisen. She even lowerd her chakura signature to that of a citisen.

She was going to get Miniko.

XxXxXxxXxxxx

The two gards looked up from their posts, only to be disipointed. It was only another citisen... How boring. They passed her threw, not bothing to look in her bag. It looked to light to be anything bad. Probaly just visiting a grandparent or something.

Vallen dodged thew the people, walking almost completly blind. If it wasnt for the sents telling her where to go, and where people were, she would be running into everything and anything.

Its been like this for as long as she could remember though, a dark world... She relied on her sences threw day to day life. How she could run when she felt the killing aroura flow off her so called parents... She was very well capible of handling herself, even without the whispers of the earth.

XxXxXxxxXx Itachi XxXxxxXxxxxX

Tonight... Tonight was the night he would have to kill off all his power hungry clan. He was under an ocean of emotions. Vallen was gone. She left him with her presiose sister... And he had his little brother. He would not be able to kill either.

For one: He knew Vallen would come back and kick his ass for hurting her sister. Secondly: He came to think of Miniko as his little sister. Even more so now that Vallen was gone.

There was no way he would be able to murdur them...

He blinked, his eyes catching a girl darting threw the crowd. She looked oddly familure...

He trailed after her.

XxXxxXXx

The girl looked like she was heading to the Uchiha compound. It was strang, her movements reminded him of her... Of his Vallen. But it wasnt her. She was dead, he killed her himself. If she lived threw the dragon, she wouldnt have lasted threw the poisen.

Soon as the girl enterd the compound, she looked up at the gates, straight at him. Her blue eyes flashed red at the edges.

Contacts.

XxxXXxxx Vallen XxXxXxXxXx

She knew he was watching her. She knew him to well, there was no way he could escape her raidar. He was stalking her, he was suspisiose. Of course he would be.

He knew her well too, well enough to know her body movements by heart. So she tried to deter him, moveing more clumbsy than she thought her body possible. Her feet slightly dragged, and she slumped her shoulders. Usaly she walked with her head held high, with no fear of the world.

She would not ruin Itachi's reputaion with her kidnapping her sister. If they knew she was alive. It would be best if they thought her dead.

XxXxxxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: :D Yeah... I havent updated in a while... Forgive me!


	16. Little sister

Zeelee-Vallen: Yep... Been awhile. I should be more frequent. But Ive been busy. So much school... I dont even want to know how college is going to be. I will still update as often and much as possible.

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxxXxxx

It had to be her. Her movements, the way the contacts flashed red. Not many people had red eyes. Expesualy like Vallens. A pale milky red, with no pupils.

Itachi didnt exactly know how her face looked, since he rarely saw her without a mask, but he was sure. The aroura that came from her, proud yet sad, kind yet lonely, and power. The feeling of it emitted of her in just the way she moved, even though he could tell by her poster she was trying to throw him off. It didnt work. He knew her far to well.

XxXXxxXXxx

Vallen spotted her sisters cute round face, her chubby cheeks glinting slightly in the sun. Tear streams. Two other kids stood infront of her, laughing. Vallen twitched and strode up to them, before bending down to her sisters hight and staring into the girls big onyx eyes. Miniko sniffed before more tears came running down her cheeks.

"Whats wrong, hunny?" Vallen cooed to her sister, glad that even her own sister couldnt tell who she was. Her sisters slightly chubby hand held up to point her index finger at the the two other children. Vallen stood up, her blue eyes flashing toword the two simular looking children. They stares at her, the littler of the two hanging onto the olders onesarm, who looked to be around 14. A small grin pulled at her lips, showing her slightly long fang teath. The younger child flinched, the older one glowering at her.

"Who are you? Why are you in the Uchiha compound, stranger?" The older one said, his dark eyes glinting. A shinobi. She could tell by the faint smell of blood on him.

"Who says I have no right to be here, Child?" She spoke, her words flowing threw the air like water. The voice of Yukineko. Instantly the other shinobi knew.

"Yukineko."

XxxxXxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I really have no idea where im going with this anymore... Any ideas? Im pretty open minded. Kay, Love you all.


	17. Alive?

Zeelee-Vallen: Its been forever since ive updated The akatsukis Maid... Perhaps if I had more reviews ;D

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxXxxxxX

There was no one else that could use that voice. It was Vallen. His Vallen. She came back. All the way here, to Konaha.

But there was no way she was alive. She should be dead. He himself watched as the fire ate her body. No one, not even her, could survive that. She was strong, yes, but to be hit directly... Unless...

She used a subsitute. And with such a strong jitsu, it was likely that their would be no proof of the persons death. She managed to trick them all.

XxXxXxxxx

"Yukineko. Snow cat, the infamouse ANBU of the hidden leaf." Vallen smirked at the boy, her enlingated fang teath pokeing out of her lips, making her look farle.

Behind her, she felt her little sister clutch onto the back of her shirt. Guessing where her head was, Vallen placed her hand on it, before ruffling her hair. "My little sister." She said, her lips pulling into a small gentle smile. Her sisters hair was soft as she rememberd.

"Sister..." Miniko wimperd, clutching onto the taller uchiha female even tighter. "You... you came back..!" Vallen smiled and pulled the younger girl up, resting her on her hip.

"Close your eyes, Mini, Sister has to do something before she takes you home. Kay, hunny?" She smiled at the girl. The younger Uchiha beamed and giggled, estatic at having her older sister back.

Soon as she knew her sister couldnt see what she was about to do, she raised her free hand to her lips and blew out. Red and black butterflys flew from her mouth, half of them swarming around Vallen while the other half attached to the two boys.

With a pittying smile, Vallen blew a kiss two the two children. "Im sorry, rest in peace."

_BOOM!_

The smell of blood filled the air. She didnt need to see to know that there was body parts splatterd everywhere. The butterflys around her sheilded them from the flying bodyparts, as well as the stray butterflys that exploded as well.

Perking up, she lifted her head to the air. In the wind, was Itachi's sent among the matelic smell of the blood. Smirking, she whisperd to one of the butterflys-a newly named messenger, before she got the rest to carry her and her sister out of the village, forming a ball around them.

Alarms were raised soon as they were in the air, but her stealed butterflys were strong as the highest grade mettle. Their was very few things that could peice threw their wings.

Deidara's exlosives were one.

But she didnt need to worry about that right now.

Easily, she made a clean escape with her sister in her arms.

XxXxxXxxxXX

The messege was simple. "Meet Vallen at 'that' place, tonight at midnight." The butterfly, a rarily that could speak, whisperd to him before it flew away and self-destructed.

Her jitsu was strange, that was for sure. It was also powerfull.

His heart was full of warmth, dispite the thick blood coating the streets. She was alive.

He also knew the only reason he killed those children was to keep her secret. She wanted people to think she was dead.

XxXxxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Im the worst for not updateing. I am currently only working on two storys, Misfortune; an akatsuki highschool re-write, and saved. I will update these storys ocationly... But, My goal are those two.


	18. Chapter 18

Zeelee-Vallen: An update for The Akatsuki's maid. Yes, its been awhile. Im sorry! We get really busy...

Zeelee: We will try do a good update... And sorry for all the mistyped words last chapter...

Vallen: We were being rushed. We didn't even put enough emotion into it. We will try harder!

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxxXXXXxxX

Vallen felt content as she played with her sisters long hair. The younger Uchiha was currently curled up against her, sleeping soundly. It was like the old days, it made Vallen smile.

"I missed you, my dear little sister..." She kissed the top of Miniko's head, her heart swelling with joy at having her sister with her again. After all, her sister was her source of strength. Madara gave her purpose, Miniko gave her strength. Together, they were her reason for living.

Vallen perked up, a familure sent in the air. It was miles away, but approaching fast. With a soft sigh, she laid Miniko down on the bed that was her cloak. "I'll be right back..." She brushed a few stray strands out of her sisters face, smiling when she felt her shift. Quietly, Vallen stood and took a step, only to be stopped by a small hand clutching to her pants.

"Don't leave me..." Her sisters voice was filled with worry and need, making Vallens chest clench. Silently, she knelt down next to her sister again.

"Dont worry, I will be right back..." She blindly pressed her hand to her sisters hair, feeling the loneliness in the air. "I promise I wont leave you again..." She smiled softly, despite the heavy atmosphere surrounding the young girl. A few moments later, the atmosphere soothed again. Vallen felt slightly bad for putting a sleeping jitsu on her sister, but she had no choice. The meeting with Madara might turn out to be slightly ugly.

After all, he betrayed her for that other female. Vallen felt for her mask on her belt. The smooth bone under her fingers alerted her she found it. Swiftly, she placed it over her face to cover her cold expression.

XxXxXxxxXx

Madara had to skid to a stop when Vallen flitted Infront of him. He stared at the girl, his heart beat steadily getting faster.

It was her. Alive. In the flesh. He didn't question why, or how. Just that she was infront of him now.

The way she held herself with a gentle authority, only Vallen could do it. It made a small smile play at his stoic expression.

"Why did you bring the new members, then run?" His voice was cold, despite his fast-paced heart. He almost flinched when she took a step back, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Because... You no longer needed me, right..? All I am, is the maid..." Her voice had a bitter undertone, making him sneer.

"Do you have any idea HOW horrible Zetsu is at cleaning? Parts of his last meal ended up in the corner- left to rot." Madara growled, his nose wrinkling at the memory of rotted flesh. Pein scolded Zetsu for a week after.

"You also... Have that female..." Her voice waiverd, making him take a step foreword instinctively. Her glowered at his body's actions and stopped himself form making further movements. He came here to get her back, that was it. He loved her. That was it. He didn't need her or anything...! He just... Wanted her.

Maybe he did need her. After he thought she died, his heart went cold. It seemed like everything he did was half-hearted. He was in a daze half the time, emotionless and gloomy.

It wasn't the same without her around. Her mood swings would keep them busy; he missed how she could be happy one moment, then annoyed, or pouty, and hyper... He missed how she brought life to them. It wasn't only him either. Pein became distant and more cold, Zetsu ended up eating more than usual. Which meant more people of Ame going missing.

That was when Pein brought in that female. Konan. Pein seemed a little more alive with her around, but still not like when Vallen was there. Konan was quiet and soft spoken, like Vallen could be at times. He could see why Pein brought her in.

But it was not Vallen.

"She isn't you." The words slipped from his lips, making his eyes widen. Shunning himself he watched as Vallen seemed to freeze, her whole body tensing.

"I see... Madara... Will..." She lowered her masked face, her black hair flowing down. He couldn't help but notice more than half of it was white now. "You take my worthless body back..?"

"Yes." His voice was smooth, an annoyed grimace forcing itself forward at her mask. He hated that thing. But, he forced it back. After all, she was going to come back with them. She was his and The Akatsuki's again.. That thought made a smirk pulled itself onto his lips. He would have to make sure she knew they were theirs, so she never left again.

"But... You will also have to take my little sister in as well. I will not leave with out her." Her head was raised again, her shoulders firm. Madara grinned, it was amusing how easily she changed moods. He missed how much life she had in her.

"Fine."

"And... If need be... I want someone else to join." She moved her mask to the side, showing her cloudy red eyes. Madara blinked at the determination in them. The passion... That was another part they needed her for. To remind them what they were working for. What the Akatsuki was for. To rebuild this dark and cruel world.

"It all depends on who it is." Madara watched as her pale lips parted with a name.

"Itachi Uchiha."

XxXxxXxxxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: She knew something was up with Itachi! What will she do when she finds out what? :o Next chapter, Itachi joins and they all go back to the Akatsuki! I wonder how Konan will act? How Hidan will? How the other members she brought? Review your thoughts!


	19. Itachi

The wind rustled the leaves, the cool air bit at her skin. Good thing she had extra cloths to put on Mini. She didn't want her little sister getting cold. The river next to them made it even more cold. After her little talk with Madara she went back to her sister, and moved to the river. It was her meeting spot with Itachi.

A small smile pulled on her lips as she touched the bottom of her mask. She stared into the darkness, but she knew that's where the water was rushing. This place was special. If she was able to see, she knew there would be multiple gash marks in the trees, and the scars of jitsu in the ground. This was where she and Itachi would train together.

"Vallen…." She smiled slightly. She sensed him come up not long ago. For about two minutes now he's been perched up in the trees. Of course he would be couscous, after all, she was supposed to be dead. She… Should be dead.

No… She had Mini to live for. And the Akatsuki… Yes, they were hers to love… hers to live for…

"You… smell of blood, you know…" She said, careful not to wake up her slumbering sister. Her dear sister… She touched her head, her sisters' hair like silk beneath her fingers. The smell of blood made her mouth water. It brought back her instincts to kill. But, she was a good girl now… She was a simple… Maid.

"There is no more Uchiha." She could tell it was a lie by the way his voice was so low. If it was true, he wouldn't sound so disappointed. Or was it guilt? It was guilt, she could sense it.

"You lie, hm?" She turned so her mask fast him. She could smell his fear, sense his guilt. For all she cared, the Uchiha could be dead. The only ones she cared for her Miniko and her Akatsuki. Everyone else, her heart was closed. It was a grim thought. But it was no longer important.

The fact that he was covered in the blood of their clan didn't bother her whatsoever. But the fact he lied to her? Now, that did.

"…. Sasuke lives…." That was all she wanted to know. Itachi seemed to break, because all she could feel was sorrow after.

"Come…" She opened her arms. In an instant, he was curled up on her lap, his head on her breast. It was like he reverted to a child again. She wrapped her arms around him, acting as a shield of the world. Gently, she kissed the top of his head.

Then again, he was always a child. He was a mere thirteen years old. She pet his hair and held him slightly tighter.

There was no reason to question why he did it. He would tell her when needed. For now, she would be his anchor.

"It's okay…" She whispered.

Then, she started to hum her song. The same song Mini use to beg her to sing. Unconscious, Mini clung to Vallens leg. The little girl was still asleep, but yearning for her to sing.

So she sang.

"Hush hush little lost souls in the dark world...

Dont cry anylonger, the light will come...

The darkness will not stay forever...

Hush Hush...

Dont worry, the light comes... Soon...

Hush hush little lost souls in the dark world...

My love will light your path...

My love will guid you to me...

Soon little lost souls, soon you will be with me...

Soon my love will save you from the dark...

Im sorry i took so long...

Dont worry, im here now...

Hush Hush...

I'll always protect you, I'll always love you...

Hush hush...

Hush hush... I'll always love you... I'll always protect you... Hush Hush now, lost little souls..."

Itachi went limp against her; finally he fell asleep.

"My loves…" She clutched the two close, despite Itachi's tall height. It would have looked funny to anyone outside, a tall boy clinging to such a petite girl, and such a small child curled up to her like a cat. But she didn't care. She loved them.

And she always would.

XxxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: I got asked by a reviewer to update this story, from one of my other's. So, here's an update. Goodness, its been so long since I've written Vallen. I missed how caring her character is.

Also, we do not own Naruto.


	20. Opps

Zeelee-vallen: I'm thinking of ending this story soon. It has been going on for years! Lots of the original reader's aren't even on this site anymore… Or at least they no longer read it. It makes us upset… That we've lost our touch.

We do not own Naruto.

XxxXxxxxX

She awoke to the smell of earth. She giggled, sitting up. Itachi's arm rolled off her, landing on Mini instead. Mini cuddled closer to the boy, seeking warmth. She smiled gently at them, her blind eyes knowing exactly how peaceful they would look.

"Vallen, _We…. Missed you."_ She looked up to where the voice emitted, the gentle smile still on her lips.

"I know, Zetsu." She pulled her mask on, hiding her expression.

"So these must be the two Madara was talking about." Zetsu said, nodding to the sleeping tro. "_The little one looks yummy." _

"Hush now…" She tilted her head up, testing the wind. She could smell the others too. Kisame and Kakuzu were not far off, tracking her. They must have set out for her despite Pein's orders.

That showed her just how much… they loved her. She slipped away from the sleeping pair, only to gallop into Zetsu's arms. The smell of earth filled her sences, making her giggle. She missed him so much. His smell… His feel… Just…. Him.

"Salt, pepper, I love you!" She clung tighter, hearing Zetsu gasp. Well, It was possibly the first time she said it out loud.

But it was true. She loved him.

Before Zetsu could grip onto her, she ran into the bushes toward Kakuzu. He was the closest, Kisame was still far behind. In an instant, she tracked him and tackled him from behind. He must of knew it was her, because he did not show any distress.

"Vallen." He stilled, stating her name.

"Kakuzu." She kissed his covered ear. "You're such a cute one, ne." She cuddled him for a moment more before jumping off and racing to see Kisame. Sasori probably wanted to come too, but was told to cover for them. Which he must have obeyed. Zetsu on the other hand could go wherever he wanted. Part of being the founders, it seemed.

"Short-stuff!" His sent was strong now, so she jumped at him. Sure enough, he caught her in his steel grip. He squeezed her tightly, his breath warm on her mask.

"Kisame." She cuddled into him, enjoying the warmth.

They all traveled so far to see her. They loved her…

She smiled gently.

She… Couldn't wait to be with them. They kept her so… Warm… So…

She coughed blood, the metallic smell trapped in her mask. Her head spun, then she was out.

"Vallen…! Valle…." Kisame's voice got fainter and fainter as she receded back into the darkness.

Oh… She used Chakra to see them, didn't she? What a… Silly mistake. She was just so excited, she didn't even realize it. Now she was paying for it.


	21. With a mitalic taste

Zeelee-vallen: I'm thinking of ending this story soon. It has been going on for years! Lots of the original reader's aren't even on this site anymore… Or at least they no longer read it. It makes us upset… That we've lost our touch.

We do not own Naruto.

XxxXxxxxX

She awoke to the smell of earth. She giggled, sitting up. Itachi's arm rolled off her, landing on Mini instead. Mini cuddled closer to the boy, seeking warmth. She smiled gently at them, her blind eyes knowing exactly how peaceful they would look.

"Vallen, _We…. Missed you."_ She looked up to where the voice emitted, the gentle smile still on her lips.

"I know, Zetsu." She pulled her mask on, hiding her expression.

"So these must be the two Madara was talking about." Zetsu said, nodding to the sleeping tro. "_The little one looks yummy." _

"Hush now…" She tilted her head up, testing the wind. She could smell the others too. Kisame and Kakuzu were not far off, tracking her. They must have set out for her despite Pein's orders.

That showed her just how much… they loved her. She slipped away from the sleeping pair, only to gallop into Zetsu's arms. The smell of earth filled her sences, making her giggle. She missed him so much. His smell… His feel… Just…. Him.

"Salt, pepper, I love you!" She clung tighter, hearing Zetsu gasp. Well, It was possibly the first time she said it out loud.

But it was true. She loved him.

Before Zetsu could grip onto her, she ran into the bushes toward Kakuzu. He was the closest, Kisame was still far behind. In an instant, she tracked him and tackled him from behind. He must of knew it was her, because he did not show any distress.

"Vallen." He stilled, stating her name.

"Kakuzu." She kissed his covered ear. "You're such a cute one, ne." She cuddled him for a moment more before jumping off and racing to see Kisame. Sasori probably wanted to come too, but was told to cover for them. Which he must have obeyed. Zetsu on the other hand could go wherever he wanted. Part of being the founders, it seemed.

"Short-stuff!" His sent was strong now, so she jumped at him. Sure enough, he caught her in his steel grip. He squeezed her tightly, his breath warm on her mask.

"Kisame." She cuddled into him, enjoying the warmth.

They all traveled so far to see her. They loved her…

She smiled gently.

She… Couldn't wait to be with them. They kept her so… Warm… So…

She coughed blood, the metallic smell trapped in her mask. Her head spun, then she was out.

"Vallen…! Valle…." Kisame's voice got fainter and fainter as she receded back into the darkness.

Oh… She used Chakra to see them, didn't she? What a… Silly mistake. She was just so excited, she didn't even realize it. Now she was paying for it.


End file.
